Rompecabezas incompletos
by Kogaxe
Summary: Tiempo después del Duelo Ceremonial Yugi parece haber aceptado la separación sin problema alguno, todo se complicará cuando empiece a escuchar y sentir a Yami otra vez. Puzzleshipping. Historia inspirada por la película P.S. I love you, may contain lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Rompecabezas incompletos

Summary: Tiempo después del Duelo Ceremonial Yugi parece haber aceptado la separación sin problema alguno, todo se complicará cuando empiece a escuchar y sentir a Yami otra vez. Un poco de Puzzleshipping. Historia inspirada por la película y libro P.S. I love you.

Prólogo

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el Duelo Ceremonial? Yugi simplemente parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo, los sucesos ocurridos ese particular día se sentían tan lejanos y a la vez presentes.

Todo había sido tan rápido.

El pequeño duelista recordaba con memoria cronista los eventos que habían dado lugar ese día, la batalla interna que había supuesto el tener que afrontar la separación, el duelo más intenso y difícil de su vida, sus amigos apoyándolo y principalmente recordaba a Yami, alejándose de su vida para siempre.

Y así, sin más, se había terminado su historia juntos, podía recordar a la perfección el momento en el que completó el rompecabezas del milenio, el miedo inicial hacia el antiguo espíritu y cómo la complicada relación entre un adolescente y un ente incorpóreo comenzó a tomar forma.

"Un mes" dijo el joven de ojos carmesí con la mirada perdida en la infinidad del cielo matinal. Se encontraba en la azotea de la preparatoria Domino, nadie alrededor. Acostumbraba a elegir ese lugar en especial por la calma que le hacía sentir, le ayudaba a pensar.

Ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde aquel duelo, los días que le siguieron estuvieron sorprendentemente llenos de tranquilidad para Yugi, llevaba preparándose para el momento de la separación desde mucho tiempo atrás, quizás desde que se hizo consciente de la presencia del milenario espíritu, él sabía que aquello no duraría bastante tiempo.

Si, había llorado y sabía que extrañaría a su compañero pero mientras lo veía partir por la puerta que lo conduciría hacia la eternidad lo único que pasaba por su mente, a manera de auto consuelo, era el pensamiento que le decía que eso era lo mejor para todos, que así debía pasar y debía aceptarlo.

Incluso sus amigos le habían cuestionado sobre su estado de ánimo, para todos era evidente que al perder lo que había sido prácticamente la mitad del alma Yugi debería sentirse simplemente devastado, lo cual no fue así.

El ahora ex Rey de los Juegos lucía bastante normal, posiblemente hasta _demasiado normal _actuaba como si el pasado no hubiese incluido duelos de sombras, antiguas deidades, el mundo en peligro y sobre todo como si nunca hubiera existido una persona a la que llamaran Yami.

En alguna ocasión les había expresado que esa era la perfecta oportunidad de empezar su propia historia y así, aparentó seguir con su vida con toda normalidad.

Yugi respiró profundamente, se sentó en el piso apoyándose en una columna e hizo ademán de querer tomar entre sus manos el artículo milenario, eventualmente éste ya no se encontraba reposando sobre su pecho.

Entonces recordó haber leído en alguna parte sobre los escenarios posteriores a una pérdida, seguramente había sido en clases de psicología, ¿cuál era el primer escenario?

"Negación" dijo al aire encogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas para posteriormente hundir su cabeza entre las rodillas.

"Aibou…"

El pequeño se sobresaltó al oir una segunda voz llamándole, se había escuchado muy cercana a donde se encontraba, pero ahí no había nadie y era poco probable que el poseedor de esa voz tan profunda estuviera si quiera en ese mismo plano existencial.

Continuará…

N. de la a.:

Hace aaaaños que no escribo ficcies en español y quería sacar esta idea que de repente surgió en mi cabecita


	2. Chapter 2

Rompecabezas incompletos

Capítulo 2

Salvo el incidente en la azotea el día había transcurrido de manera cotidiana para el joven Mutou, después de haber utilizado la hora del receso en inusuales y profundas reflexiones había regresado con sus amigos, quienes le cuestionaron su momentánea desaparición del grupo, en especial Anzu que desde hacía algún tiempo insistía en que debían hablar con respecto a su estado de ánimo.

"Yo estoy muy bien Anzu, de maravilla" había sido su reiterada respuesta ante las continuas interrogaciones de su mejor amiga.

Jounouchi lo había retado en diferentes ocasiones a un duelo de monstruos, sin embargo era algo que aún no podía superar, ese simple juego de cartas le evocaban un sinfín de recuerdos y emociones a las que aún no quería enfrentarse, a las que no creía necesario hacerles frente.

El rubio impulsivo le comprendía en parte pero también sentía que era su deber como amigo devolver al pequeño Yugi al pasatiempo que tanta felicidad le había traído en el pasado.

"Dale tiempo" fueron las palabras de Anzu y Honda.

¿Pero tiempo para qué? El joven de ojos ametista se veía saludable y de buen ánimo, entonces ¿porqué había algo que no cuadraba en esa apariencia?

Duke se reservaban sus opiniones sobre el tema, después de todo no parecía haber problema alguno, Ryou por otro lado había dejado de ir a la escuela unos días atrás, sin embargo era algo que acostumbraba hacer debido a los continuos viajes de sus padres así que fue un hecho que también pasaba como algo normal.

De Kaiba tampoco habían tenido noticias cercanas salvo las que cualquier persona podía ver en noticiarios y periódicos, siendo él el CEO de la compañía más grande de la ciudad.

Yugi agradecía que el día hubiera terminado, al fin podía caminar de regreso a casa sin tener que preocuparse por sonreír todo el tiempo, un simple _estoy bien_ no era suficiente para nadie, y aun con todo y su actitud alegre y positiva podía sentir la pesada mirada de preocupación de sus amigos sobre la nuca.

Todos los días era lo mismo; despertar y prepararse para las clases de manera mecánica, atender a la escuela y convivir con amigos, compañeros y profesores de la mejor manera posible, regresar a casa para tomar una cena a medias, realizar tareas y finalmente dormir, los días y las noches pasaban como agua que lleva un río.

Definitivamente no quería llamarle depresión, no tenía pensamientos suicidas, no se sentía triste y aún así no sabía a qué atribuirle su falta de apetito, el sentimiento perpetuo de cansancio y el repentino desinterés por casi todo lo que le rodeaba.

"Ya llegué abuelito!" anunció al entrar en la casa-tienda

"Qué tal Yugi, ¿qué tal la escuela?"

"Bien" respondió secamente y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto.

Sugoroku se limitó a observarlo desaparecer al subir las escaleras, así como todos los demás, el amable anciano sabía lo que inquietaba al pequeño y a qué nivel, lo que desconocía era el cómo apoyarlo cuando él mismo era el único que no sabía de su problema.

Ya en su cuarto, el joven de ojos ametista dejó la mochila de escuela sobre la cama, se quitó la parte superior del uniforme, despeinó sus cabellos y masajeó las sienes como una forma de relajar su mente, prendió la computadora y a continuación se desplomó sobre la cama quedando boca abajo.

Pensó brevemente en todas las tareas que debía tener listas para el día siguiente, en lo preocupados que estarían Jounouchi, Anzu y Honda si decidiera no aparecer _online_ por esa noche, todas esas cosas por hacer se sentían como una pesada piedra sobre la espalda, ansiaba poder quitársela de encima, que todos lo dejaran solo y que los días pasaran más rápido.

Pero eso no era posible; si faltaba con alguna tarea los maestros le reprenderían y sus calificaciones se irían por los suelos, algo que no le preocupaba de sobremanera, sin embargo ello atraería la atención de todos sus amigos y abuelo, indudablemente le cuestionarían y la hora de enfrentar la verdad habría llegado.

No valía la pena, prefería hacer los deberes escolares y aparecer online por un momento sólo para evitar situaciones incómodas.

Apesadumbrado y sin ánimos de hacer algo, Yugi se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al escritorio y comenzar a trabajar en todo lo que debía hacer, tareas ordinarias que en otro tiempo hubiera realizado de manera mecánica y que ahora significaban un esfuerzo considerable, alguna parte de su mente sabía que era lo mejor para su futuro, sus estudios y su salud, pero la otra parte sentía como si aquéllas labores necesitaban ser completadas sólo por el simple hecho de mantener su mente ocupada en algo, más bien distraída de pensar en otros asuntos.

Al cabo de hora y media los quehaceres escolares estaban casi finalizados, lo siguiente en la agenda era decir _hola_ a quien fuera que se encontrara conectado en aquel sitio social, Yugi no se consideraba fan de las nuevas redes sociales que estaban en boca de todos los adolescentes de la preparatoria, no con su carácter tímido, un lugar en el que las personas hablaban, en su mayoría, sobre relaciones amorosas y enredos no parecía lo mejor para él, ni siquiera había alguien especial que atrajera su atención, que le pareciera atractiva, mucho menos tenía novia. En algún otro momento de la vida había sentido una fuerte atracción por su mejor amiga Anzu, cuando pensaba en ello se percataba que ahora ya no tenía mucho sentido, no podía explicar en qué momento dejó de sentir aquello por la chica de ojos azules.

Muy en contra de sus verdaderos deseos ingresó al sitio, encontrándose con el acostumbrado contenido de todos los días, rupturas, inicios de relaciones sentimentales, fotos de citas y veladas románticas.

¿Es que las personas no tienen algo más interesante qué decir?" pensó un tanto fastidiado, usualmente no le molestaba lo que otros dijeran o hicieran pero esa ocasión sentía cierta aversión contra casi todo lo que le rodeaba.

Después de recorrer las actualizaciones durante unos minutos un estatus captó su atención.

_te extraño tanto y te odio por haberme dejado, omg te odio más que a nadie en el mundo! _

Había sido escrito por una chica de su misma clase con la que rara vez cruzaba palabras y aún así sabía que sólo unos días atrás el muchacho con el que salía la había dejado por una de sus amigas, por supuesto noticias así de escandalosas las conocía toda la escuela por lo que no era raro que Yugi supiera los pormenores.

No sabía porque le había llamado la atención, mucho menos sabía porque esas simples y burdas palabras le recordaron al antiguo espíritu con el que había vivido durante años.

Recordó sus grandes ojos carmesí, serios y profundos, la manera en la que miraba a sus oponentes y enemigos, una mirada llena de seguridad que congelaba a cualquiera y sin embargo…la manera en la que acostumbraba a mirarlo a él era todo lo contrario; reflejaba calma y confianza.

Esa imagen que había tratado de evitar durante semanas lo asaltaba de repente, el rostro del antiguo faraón, en esos momentos deseaba poder tener una foto de él, algo que era completamente impensable debido a la naturaleza incorpórea de su ex compañero. Eventualmente esa imagen se borraría de su mente para siempre y no podría recordarlo jamás.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre el dorso de su mano, sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar, al darse cuenta de que el momento del que había rehuido por semanas había llegado, nunca imaginó por supuesto que el evento que lo desencadenara sería algo que leyera en internet.

Yami se había marchado para nunca jamás volver, después de todas esas promesas de estar juntos por siempre, nada de eso pareció tener algún sentido cuando ex faraón simplemente cruzó la puerta hacia la eternidad sin siquiera voltear a verlo, un pulgar arriba, fue todo lo que se dignó a hacer, eso y un discurso motivacional que parecía haber sido leído de alguna plantilla para tarjeta de regalo.

Yugi no pudo evitar sentirse usado.

Claro, después de haber recobrado sus memorias ya no tenía caso seguir en la tierra, en ninguna parte mencionaba el hecho de que no existiera otra opción…pero él fue el que le mandó a ese destino…

Aquella pesada carga era mucho y terminó desplomándose sobre él como un helado balde de agua, el nudo en la garganta se deshizo dándole paso a un llanto amargo que terminó sobre sus rodillas y manos, frente a él la pantalla seguía mostrando la actividad usual como si su dolor fuera ajeno al mundo real, y después de todo…en el mundo _real_ los chicos normales no se enamoraban perdidamente de las almas atrapadas de faraones antiguos que habían salvado el mundo miles de años atrás.

¿De verdad lo había pensado? ¿Enamorarse?

Todo tenía tanto sentido, estaba estúpidamente enamorado de alguien que ya no existía en ese plano material, quizás ya ni estaba en esa misma dimensión, posiblemente nunca lo había estado, Yami, un ser inalcanzable en todos los sentidos.

Lo había tenido tan cerca, literalmente dentro de su cuerpo y a la vez tan lejos como la luna.

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica escapó de sus labios.

Regresó a su atención a la pantalla sin objetivo alguno, sólo para cambiar de asunto, por curiosidad o por reflejo empezó a leer los comentarios que dicho estatus había inspirado, se encontró con lo predecible, mensajes de ánimo y apoyo.

¿Cómo reaccionarían sus amigos cuando se enteraran de su calvario? ¿Entenderían su amor imposible y le apoyarían? ¿o se reirían de lo patético de su caso?

Entre los comentarios hubo uno que volvió a llamar su atención, empezaba como los anteriores y por la forma de hablar y agregar emoticonos Yugi dedujo que se trataba de una chica, lo que llamó su atención en particular fue una línea que rezaba así

"…y ese día escuché en su programa sobre las etapas por las que pasan las personas cuando pierden a alguien o algo asi XD es normal lo que sientes no te preocupes…"

El resto del mensaje era de apoyo adicionado con fuertes cargas de cursilerías, pero ahí estaba otra vez ese tema, las etapas de la pérdida o duelo. Tecleó esas palabras en el buscador y se encontró con que dichas etapas incluían: negación, enojo, deseos, negociación y finalmente aceptación.

Obviamente la fase de de negación había terminado así que seguía el enojo, pero no se sentía molesto, quizás ni siquiera en eso podía ser normal.

Un mensaje instantáneo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Jounouchi.

"Q tal viejo como andas?"

Yugi pensó lo que respondería antes de enviarlo.

"Bien Jou, pero algo cansado creo que iré a dormir temprano "

"siee yo también me ire…pero Yug, mira…"

El pequeño duelista suspiró profundamente en señal de fastidio, sabía que se avecinaban palabras de apoyo incondicional, no era que le molestara, apreciaba tener amigos como ellos preocupados por su bienestar pero comenzaba a sentirse hastiado de sus constantes recordatorios.

"mmm…deberías checar ese artefacto en donde guardabas tu deck, bueno te veo mañana Yug bye"

Y después de eso el anuncio _awesome Jounouchi se ha desconectado _apareció en la ventana de la conversación impidiéndole cuestionarle al respecto.

Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, ¿artefacto? ¿A qué diablos se refería Jounouchi?

"De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho porque eso? En donde guardaba mi deck? Pero si lo he guardado en varios sitios, o es que ha vuelto a inhalar plumones de pizarrón? Diablos Jou a veces creo que estas mas loco que una ca…"

Un pensamiento repentino interrumpió a la serie de interrogantes que pasaban por su mente a la vez.

El sarcófago de oro, el objeto que había contenido las piezas del rompecabezas milenario, que al no ser un artículo de los siete evitó ser sellado con los demás y el único que pudo conservar Yugi.

¿Eso era?

Después de unos segundos de dudarlo un poco Yugi se dirigió al armario, en donde había prácticamente sepultado con ropa aquel objeto, realmente no quería tener algo que le recordara esos eventos pasados pero la fuerza para deshacerse de éste no había llegado.

Tras haber retirado una montaña de playeras, pantalones, incluso ropa interior, encontró lo que buscaba, reluciente como siempre, su forma no había cambiado ni los grabados, ni su peso o color.

"No tiene caso…"

Dejó caer el objeto con forma rectangular, lo único que quería era irse a dormir y que ese día terminara de una vez, pero al caer el objeto reveló su cara inferior, tenía algo _inusual_ en él: un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta adhesiva.

Dubitativo, Yugi despegó el objeto adjunto, después de examinarlo brevemente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una carta, le sorprendió que el destinatario era él mismo.

_Para: Yugi_

_De: Yami_

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad no creí que recibiría uno siquiera jaja me han alentado a continuar con esta historia, espero tener un poco más de tiempo en futuros capítulos y responderle a cada uno de sus comentarios.

Mientras tanto solo puedo decirles que espero que sigan leyendo y comentando, me ha alegrado mucho que les esté gustando, esperen una tormenta de sentimientos de todo tipo jajaja!


	3. Chapter 3

Encontrarse con una carta de su ex compañero, que creía ya se encontraba lo más lejos posible de su vida, en otra vida y posiblemente en otra dimensión, fue lo último que había espero pasaría ese día, no, de hecho fue lo último con lo que creyó toparse en lo que le restaba de vida.

El mar de interrogantes dentro de su, ahora solitaria, mente no se hizo esperar, ¿Cuándo la escribió? ¿Porque? ¿porqué Jounouchi sabía de ella?

Quizás había regresado, posiblemente sólo era una horrible broma, ¿y si todo aquello era un sueño o una ilusión alimentada por la falta de alimento y sueño?

Las emociones del joven duelista le atacaron al unísono, sin siquiera conocer el contenido de la carta lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza se derrumbó en forma de amargas y abundantes lágrimas que aparentaban haber esperado el momento de salir a la luz por un tiempo demasiado prolongado.

Un pesado halo de confusión envolvió su ser por completo, no sabía si debía leer el resto del motivo de su lamento u olvidar su existencia y continuar con la vida que intentaba sobrellevar, una de apariencias falsas que servían como escudo.

Yugi, atormentado, optó por una decisión pasajera, no leería la carta, primero debía asimilar los hechos, y si el llanto se había presentado como la puerta para dejar pasar todos sus sentimientos, tenía que aceptarlo y dejar fluir el caudaloso río de emociones.

Se recostó boca abajo sobre la cama y lloró y sollozó sonoramente procurando no ser oído por su abuelo, una almohada se encargaría de ello.

La noche ya había caído, en el interior del cuarto la única luz presente provenía de la pantalla de la laptop del joven de los ojos ametista., Yugi lloró y se lamentó durante un largo rato, todas las lagrimas que había guardado e ignorado ahora le reclamaban su cautiverio.

"Te extraño, te necesito, no puedo creer que te fueras así, prometiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre, dijiste que tus memorias no te importaban y que preferías estar conmigo, incluso te ofrecí mis recuerdos…nada de eso te importó!" eran los pensamientos que cruzaban su atormentada mente, en un momento completamente sentimental simplemente no quería entender o razonar nada, sólo había lugar para su amargo sufrimiento.

Más tarde, las luces de la casa se encontraban todas apagadas, el abuelo Mutou seguramente había ido a dormir plácidamente hacía un par de horas, por su parte Yugi sentía que había llorado lo suficiente como para toda una vida. Sabía que tenía los ojos hinchados y el cabello hecho un desastre pero eso realmente no importaba.

"¿Y ahora qué?" fue la interrogante que inundó la habitación.

Miró de reojo la carta que había abandonado en el piso del closet junto a un montón de ropa, ahí estaba la causante de aquella molesta experiencia, la contempló durante unos segundos como si se tratara de un animal extraño y desconocido del cual no se sabe si atacará en el momento menos indicado.

Dubitativo el joven se dirigió lentamente hacia el objeto en cuestión como quien se acerca a un perro a punto de atacar y busca calmarlo.

Sobra decir que el pedazo de papel no le atacó y sin embargo Yugi agradeció que no lo hiciera una vez que la tuvo entre sus manos, la desdobló y recorrió con la mirada rápidamente.

El papel parecía un tanto viejo y su contenido se veía afectado por el paso del tiempo debido a que el escritor había utilizado lápiz, lo cual extrañó al joven.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de haber sido escrita y porqué Junouchi se la había entregado hacía algunas horas atrás?

Sólo había una manera de saberlo, Yugi comenzó a leerla desde el principio notando que el inicio se veía particularmente más afectado que el resto del texto, se podían apreciar que habían pasado una goma para borrar una y otra vez.

_Para: Yugi_

_De: Yami_

_Saludos aibou, esto es un poco difícil para mí, estoy un poco oxidado ¿sabes? Bueno trataré de ir directo al punto: hace sólo unos días que el torneo de ciudad batallas llegó a su fin y ahora tenemos los siete artículos del milenio y las tres cartas de dioses egipcios… _

Los enunciados siguientes también tenían marcas visibles de haber sido ensayados en varias ocasiones, el papel incluso se veía más delgado.

_Y jamás lo hubiera podido lograr sin tu ayuda, de verdad, literalmente jamás lo hubiera logrado…te lo agradezco y no tengo como pagarte, jamás podré…_

_No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, nunca te olvidaré aibou. _

Eso era todo, Yugi realmente no sabía que había esperado obtener de la lectura de aquel recuerdo de su ex compañero, eso no aportaba algo nuevo, entonces… ¿porqué Jounouchi sabía de su existencia? ¿Porqué Yami jamás se la entregó personalmente, siendo que ya había pasado bastante tiempo de aquello?

Tenía que encontrar una respuesta o no podría dormir en toda la noche, se dirigió a la laptop para intentar comunicarse con su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar mirar el reloj de reojo.

Las 3 de la mañana.

Jounouchi seguramente ya se encontraba plácidamente dormido, aún si lograra despertarlo y hablar con él no conseguiría que éste le dijera una sola frase coherente.

Al poner los hechos sobre la mesa supo que aquélla carta había desencadenado una serie de sentimientos indeseables y hasta ahora evitados con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, sabía y entendía muy poco y se sentía mucho peor, algo le había indicado que no debía leerla pero su madurez y fortaleza no fueron suficientes.

El atormentado joven duelista no pudo conciliar el sueño en todo lo que restó de la noche, aún cuando logró apartar todo pensamiento relativo con su ex compañero, la carta debajo del sarcófago y la posible relación de su mejor amigo con todo eso, simplemente el descanso no llegó a su mente.

…

Desde unas semanas atrás despertar por las mañanas y salir de la cama se había convertido en una tarea repulsiva, el solo pensar en ella le provocaba fruncir el seño, pero esa en particular se sentía aún más desagradable.

Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, las extremidades se sentían pesadas y entumidas y la expresión en su cara mostraba una mezcla entre fastidio, ira y ansia.

Lentamente y sin ánimo de ir realmente a la escuela el joven Mutou se vistió con el usual uniforme de la preparatoria Dominó, lavó la cara y peinó su cabello, llevó a cabo una rutina muy sencilla y básica, sólo lo necesario para parecer presentable, su interés en asistir era uno muy distinto al de la rutina diaria.

Antes de salir de la casa, Yugi dirigió una rápida mirada a su cuarto para comprobar que no olvidaba algo, guardó la carta y se marchó sin agregar más, sin desayunar ni haber saludado al abuelo

Al llegar a su destino se percato que la hora de entrar aún estaba distante, en su apuro había llegado más temprano de lo acostumbrado, la escuela se veía tranquila, pocos estudiantes se encontraban caminando por los pasillos , una sensación de soledad y vacio se apoderó de su ser.

Una sensación que no lo asaltaba desde hacia varios años y aún así la recordaba bien, ese sentimiento tan común en su vida justo antes de haber completado el rompecabezas del milenio, la vida solitaria de un adolescente tímido e incapaz de hacer alguna amistad , recordó como algunos de sus compañeros de aquél entonces lo molestaban por su curioso aspecto infantil, su peculiar interés por los juegos de mesa, de video y demás pasatiempos solitarios y cómo otros estudiantes simplemente lo ignoraban o se mantenían indiferentes.

Una época en la que únicamente su amiga de la infancia, Anzu, le dirigía la palabra y su atención.

Nubes grises cubrieron el cielo y oscurecieron las calles, un trueno alertó a los estudiantes que despreocupadamente comenzaron a ingresar a los salones dejando al joven de ojos ametista con sus memorias en medio del patio de la preparatoria.

Unas semanas atrás él era conocido como el Rey de los Juegos, buscado y admirado por muchos pero Yami se había llevado todo ello consigo, sin él no había necesidad de torneos épicos ni duelos en los que se jugaran los destinos de personas o el mundo mismo, había regresado a ser simplemente Yugi Mutou.

Nunca pidió fama ni algún tipo de reconocimiento, inclusive agradecía que sus compañeros no le atosigasen constantemente, sin embargo si alcanzaba a percibir una diferencia abismal; la soledad tan acostumbrada que ahora pesaba como si se hubiese acumulado durante todos esos años.

"¡Yugi!"

Una conocida voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Anzu corría hacia él con desesperación en sus movimientos y preocupación en los ojos.

"¡Yugi cuanto lo siento!" exclamó la joven abrazando repentinamente a su amigo "¡Yo no quería que esto fuera así, por favor tienes que perdonarlo!"

Confundido, Yugi se apartó de ella y la miró con una expresión interrogante.

"¿Anzu? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Perdonar a quién?"

"Jounouchi…él me contó…sobre…bueno…él" comenzó a explicar pausadamente pero la mirada de Yugi demostraba que comenzaba a impacientarse lo que prácticamente le obligó a continuar su explicación de manera más natural "Jounouchi nos contó a Honda y a mi que te dijo sobre la carta"

La situación mejoraba para el atormentado duelista, entonces todos sus amigos cercanos sabían de aquello aparentemente desde algún tiempo atrás y todo se había mantenido como un secreto, ¿acaso lo creían tan frágil? ¿porqué ocultar algo así? ¿Por qué Anzu se disculpaba? ¡Qué podían saber ellos sobre sus sentimientos? En realidad nadie entendía, nadie podía, ni siquiera él lo hacía.

Yugi no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, aunque no entendía porqué o si tenía razón de hacerlo, sólo se preguntó qué otras cosas podían estar ocultándole.

"¿De qué carta me hablas?" preguntó sólo para ver la reacción en la cara de su amiga y si podía obtener más información de todo ese asunto.

"Eh…¿no la leíste?"

La respuesta del duelista fue una mirada seria y fría ante la que Anzu no tuvo más opción que dar una mejor explicación.

La chica de ojos azules inhaló aire para exhalarlo con resignación, evitó la mirada dubitativa que tenía clavada encima y comenzó a explicar.

"Un par de días antes del Duelo Ceremonial Yami habló con nosotros…Honda, Jounouchi y yo"

El conocido nombre resonó en la mente de Yugi alertándolo, sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

"Yo…" la chica pausó unos momentos, cerró los ojos en señal de estar meditando sus siguientes palabras. "¡Yugi yo no quiero que sufras!" exclamó ella mirándolo a los ojos, los de ella parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas...

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Esto se complica un poco no? Sólo quiero agradecerles sus gratos comentarios sin ustedes esto no sería posible, de verdad! Tenía pensado en hacer esta historia de sólo dos capítulos pero al ver el buen recibimiento, al menos mejor del que yo tenía pensado, he decidido ampliar la trama, que espero, les guste.

Son las 3 de la mañana pero necesitaba terminar este capitulo, ooowww

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Segundos después de las confusas declaraciones de Anzu pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre sus rostros, sin embargo ninguno de los dos prestó atención a tal hecho.

"¿Sufrir? ¿Porqué habría de sufrir?" cuestionó el pequeño de ojos ametista realmente consternado.

"Eres mi mejor amigo Yugi, yo no quie-"

"¡Por favor Anzu!" La interrumpió visiblemente molesto al no obtener las respuesta que necesitaba "¡Si realmente les importo porqué no me dicen las cosas claramente!" exclamó levantando el tono de voz.

La joven de ojos azules no respondió al instante, jamás hubiera esperado semejante reacción por parte de su amigo.

Yugi comprendió que la situación no era tan sencilla como lo hubiera deseado y ello solo aumentó su deseo y necesidad por obtener respuestas, debía _ayudar_ a su amiga para que le hablara claramente con la verdad.

"¿Qué fue lo que Yami les dijo?"

Anzu retiró nerviosamente algunos cabellos que le cubrían la cara, limpió de sus mejillas algunas gotas de lluvia y acomodó su uniforme ante la mirada seria de Yugi.

"Que esto pasaría" dijo con cierta contundencia como quien ha guardado un secreto por un largo tiempo.

Yugi levantó una ceja, cada palabra que salía de la boca de su mejor amiga sólo lo confundía más.

"Que esto pasaría" repitió él imitando el tono de voz que había empleado Anzu.

La joven miró al cielo, la lluvia seguramente incrementaría de intensidad en poco tiempo a juzgar por el color de las nubes, recordó cómo esa mañana había salido de prisa olvidando llevar un paraguas.

Volvió a inhalar y exhalar aire, pensando en lo que diría, efectivamente el grupo de amigos más cercano al joven duelista sabía que se presentaría esa situación y sin embargo ninguno se había preparado para afrontarla.

Anzu trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

"No puedo decirte todo Yugi…y de verdad me duele pero…"

Él sólo le observaba fijamente, los mechones dorados que le cubrían la cara estaban empapados y pesados por la lluvia pero eso no le importaba.

"Te quiero mucho Yugi y por eso es que no te diré todo… incluso no debí decirte sobre nuestra reunión con tu otro yo…mira…sólo te diré que deb-"

"Anzu, es suficiente" una tercera voz se hizo presente interrumpiéndola.

Los dos dirigieron su atención hacia el poseedor de la familiar voz, Jounouchi Katsuya. Ninguno se percató de en qué momento había llegado el muchacho de ojos color miel, Anzu le dirigió una mirada de alivio mientras que Yugi se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño, él los observó con una expresión seria pero serena como si estuviera a punto de dar una mala noticia que debe ser comunicada.

"¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando?"

"Nada Yug, las clases están por iniciar y se avecina una tormenta, ¿porqué no vamos adentro?" sugirió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo intentando persuadirlo.

"¡Nada de eso!" Yugi se apartó bruscamente del toque. "¡Me van a decir todo en este momento! ¿Hace cuanto que sabían de esa maldita carta y porqué no me habían dicho?" el alterado joven comenzó a levantar la voz exasperadamente atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que pasaban cerca del trío, Anzu se llevó una mano al rostro en señal de sorpresa, pero Jounouchi no se inmutó y permaneció con la misma expresión calmada.

"Estas actuando como un malcriado Yugi" juzgó fríamente y observándolo directamente a los ojos. "Yami confiaba en que después de haber partido conservarías la misma madurez con la que lo derrotaste"

Ese apelativo otra vez, el sólo escucharlo provocaba una violenta respuesta por parte de un rincón olvidado en su mente.  
_"Cómo se atreve a hablar de lo que él quería, no saben nada sobre él" _pensó con la mirada clavada en el piso y los puños cerrados a los costados.

La lluvia se intensificó transformándose en tormenta, Anzu intentó resguardarse bajo su mochila, Jounouchi observaba a su amigo mientras que éste seguía con la mirada baja y sin hablar.

"Yugi esto ya fue suficiente debemos marcharnos" dijo el rubio fríamente.

El más pequeño de los tres elevó la mirada repentinamente para encarar a su interlocutor, su expresión dejaba ver clara indignación e ira, tenía el cabello empapado y pesadas gotas resbalan por sus mejillas, ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar si eran lágrimas.

Los dos amigos se quedaron paralizados ante tal imagen; el pequeño, inocente y dulce Yugi parecía mandarles un mensaje de odio.

"¡Muchachos!" el llamado del cuarto del grupo alertó a Jounouchi y Anzu apartando su atención de la inusual expresión en el pequeño. "¿Qué demonios hacen bajo esta lluvia? ¡Vamos adentro!" urgió el más alto del grupo a sus amigos quienes le obedecieron al instante, aunque Yugi por su parte tardó más tiempo en reaccionar.

Al entrar un profesor los recibió con reprimendas y algunas toallas para después informarles que estaban castigados por ignorar sus advertencias, mismas que sobra decir, en ningún momento escucharon.

Los tres reclamaron e intentaron apelar a su sentencia sin éxito, sin embargo Yugi ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía teniendo la misma expresión cabizbaja de hacía algunos minutos.

Sólo se limitó a responder con un _si_ apagado a la interrogante del profesor "¡¿Me escuchaste Mutou?"

A partir de ese momento el día transcurrió tensamente para sus tres más cercanos amigos; Anzu sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía evitar culparse de todo aquello, Jounouchi no demostraba sus sentimientos, era casi como el Jounouchi que habían conocido antes de que el rompecabezas hubiese sido completado, por su parte Honda, al haber recibido la versión de los hechos resumida de Anzu permanecía confundido en un mar de preguntas.

Yugi estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Porqué no simplemente te largaste…porqué no me dejaste continuar con mi vida?"_

¿Sobre qué había hablado Yami con sus amigos? ¿Porqué? Fueron las interrogantes que danzaron constantemente en la mente del atormentado joven hasta que llegó la hora de salida, todos los estudiantes abandonaron alegremente el recinto, salvo los que debían quedarse horas extras debido a un castigo.

Para su mala fortuna los cuatro amigos fueron asignados al mismo salón de clases para cumplir con la detención, por lo general el ambiente de un lugar de castigo se siente abrumador y tenso pero en ese caso había un factor que agregaba cierto peso a la situación, ese era Yugi Mutou, su mirada dejaba ver una serie de sentimientos que hacían sentir _incómodos_ a sus amigos.

Anzu cargaba con la culpa, Honda con la impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto simplemente porque no entendía bien del todo qué pasaba, lo que pasaba por la mente de Jounouchi era un misterio.

Repentinamente el joven Mutou destensó la mirada y los músculos con una sonora exhalación que llamó la atención de todos los presentes salvo la del profesor que les vigilaba, si no hubieran tenido prohibido hablar seguramente Anzu hubiese corrido hacía su lugar para intentar aclarar todo el asunto.

Ni siquiera debería importarme lo que hizo Yami, tan sólo éramos amigos…y nada más, él cumplió con lo que tenía que hacer y se fue, así de sencillo además…ellos son mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, jamás me traicionarían, seguramente eso que hablaron con Yami fue cualquier cosa…" pensó el, ya más tranquilo, duelista.

Sin embargo una imagen cruzó por su cabeza como si se tratara de un relámpago surcando el cielo.

"_Yo no quiero que sufras Yugi!" _

Le había dicho, casi con lágrimas, la chica de ojos azules ¿sufrir?

Quizás Yami les había confesado que odiaba a Yugi y estaba feliz de poder irse al otro mundo pero antes debía despedirse de los que en realidad consideró sus amigos. Quizás ya no soportaba su carácter débil e infantil, su timidez y actitudes _ñoñas. _Seguramente le había confesado a Anzu cuánto le atraía, probablemente la hubiera besado usando su propio cuerpo.

La tensión volvió a su rostro y cuerpo en general, la mandíbula comenzaba a dolerle por la presión que ejercía al apretar los dientes, tenía los puños tan fuertemente cerrados que las uñas empezaban a dejar marcas sobre la piel.

Nuevamente la calma regresó repentinamente.

"_¿Y qué si lo hizo? No es como que esté celoso de-"_

"Iré a recoger sus boletas de salida" anunció el profesor antes de salir del salón "Asegúrense de permanecer en sus pupitres hasta que vuelva " remarcó una vez en el pasillo.

El súbito aviso había interrumpido las reflexiones del joven Mutou dejándolo absorto y con la mente en blanco hasta que uno de los presentes se acercó a su lugar.

"Yug, ven conmigo viejo" sugirió el joven de ojos color miel extendiéndole la mano, realmente no buscaba tomarlo de la mano, simplemente lo hacía en señal de amistad.

"¿A dónde?" inquirió él sin mover un solo músculo, únicamente le miró de reojo.

"Vamos, necesito que… me ayudes con una…eh… tarea…" intentó mentirle pero su enunciado había salido en un tono más bien dudoso, Yugi le miró desconfiadamente.

"Sólo ven conmigo" dijo un poco fastidiado, al parecer quería terminar con esa situación lo más pronto posible.

Jounouchi dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida ante la petrificada mirada de algunos de sus compañeros que habían escuchado la escena previa. Tras dudarlo unos cuantos segundos el pequeño se decidió por alcanzar a su amigo en el pasillo, en su breve andar por el salón y al pasar por los pupitres de sus amigos no se percató, o no quiso hacerlo, de las reacciones incómodas que había provocado; Anzu arrugaba una hoja de papel entre sus manos nerviosamente mientras que Honda parecía tener el cuerpo entumecido.

"_¡No quiero que sufras!" _Las últimas palabras de Anzu hicieron eco en la memoria de Yugi justo antes de abandonar el salón de clases.

…

…

La tormenta matutina que había caído sobre Domino se convirtió en una llovizna que, si bien no afectaba en gran medida, evitaba que los estudiantes ocuparan espacios exteriores, la mayoría de ellos ya se encontraba fuera del recinto sin embargo los que aún permanecían en él, por diversas cuestiones, caminaban por los pasillos, Jounouchi decidió que el momento precisaba de un lugar un tanto más privado y llevó a su amigo al lugar habitual, la azotea.

Ambos se acomodaron bajo un pequeño techo que les ayudaba a resguardarse de la lluvia pero que no evitaba que algunas gotas perdidas por el viento se estrellaran contra sus rostros, Jounouchi pensó instintivamente que la plática debía ser rápida.

"Es normal que te sientas molesto" comenzó el muchacho rubio sin estar seguro de si aquella había sido la mejor manera de empezar.

"Pfff…no estoy molesto, ni siquiera sé porque lo haces" cruzó los brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera la mirada de Jounouchi.

"Yami habló con nosotros…" retomó el propósito original de la conversación tratando de ignorar la reacción negativa del pequeño.

"Si, ya me contaron" su voz comenzó a tomar un tono que reflejaba cierta molestia "Al parecer él y ustedes eran muy buenos amigos"

"Si, tus amigos Yugi"

"Deja eso para después Jou, ¿qué me quieres decir, de qué habló él con ustedes?"

"Que al principio no aceptarías nada de esto…y tenía razón"

"¿Nada de qué?" interrumpió él, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

"Su pérdida, a todos nosotros nos duele, pero es obvio que a ti más porque"

"¿Qué me duele haberlo perdido?" volvió a interrumpir "¡Claro que no! Yo estoy muy bien, perfecto, mejor que cuando él estaba por aquí."

"Estás enojado y eso es normal Yug pero tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo" su voz se suavizó e incluso fraternizó considerablemente .

Yugi volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a evitar la mirada pero Jounouchi debía continuar con lo que seguramente sería la parte difícil.

"Ustedes dos vivieron juntos…más que eso, compartieron un cuerpo y su mente durante años, es algo que ninguno de nosotros… seguramente nadie en la tierra podrá entender, por lo que vimos pudimos notar que tenían un vínculo…no sé…algo que los unía, algo especial Yug"

Fragmentos de memorias fracturados comenzaron a invadir la mente del joven duelista, las palabras de Jounouchi habían alcanzado a tocar algunos rincones sensibles, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y evitó a toda costa voltear a ver a su amigo.

"Yo no sé…de verdad, no puedo ni imaginar qué tipo de relación tuvieron, pero…después de lo que nos dijo, casi puedo entender…hacerme una idea de cuánto estas sufriendo"

"¡Yo no estoy sufriendo Jounouchi!" el pequeño se volteó bruscamente hacía su interlocutor, gritando y con lágrimas manando de sus grandes y expresivos ojos ametista.

Aunque el rubio esperaba esa reacción ésta no dejo de sorprenderlo dejándolo atónito por unos segundos, cuando pudo pensar abrazó a su amigo tan rápido como éste había actuado, fue el turno de Yugi de estar extrañado.

"¡Lo estás Yug date cuenta, por favor!" le susurró al oído al borde del llanto "¡perdóname por forzar esto pero necesitabas aceptarlo de alguna manera!, por eso tuve que decirte sobre la carta, pensé que si recordabas aunque fuera un poco a Yami comenzarías a aceptar la pérdida"

"¡…acepto la pérdida! ¡Si, él se fue! ¡Pero no me afecta tanto como ustedes creen!" alcanzó a decir entre lágrimas intentando apartarse del abrazo de su amigo pero éste le apretó con más fuerza.

"Has estado distante, distraído, no comes, no duermes, no has querido tener un solo duelo, no, no has querido volver a jugar nada de lo que te gustaba…¡Date cuenta Yug!

Yugi sintió como el corazón se le quebrantaba aún más, se habían dado cuenta, todos, a pesar de sus intentos por aparentar bienestar.

"¡Si, él se fue, se fue y no le importó nada ni siquiera miró atrás una última vez, se fue como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Y no debería sentirme así porque fue mi culpa!"

El duelista de ojos color miel siguió abrazando a su mejor amigo, comprendiendo todas y cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. Deseó que hubiera una manera más fácil de pasar por todo ese proceso pero sabía que no la había y que lo peor aún estaba distante.

Continuará:

Notas de la autora:

Primero quiero darle las gracias a todas las lindas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review porque me han hecho muy feliz con ellos y también a las que no lo hicieron pero están leyendo esta cosa que se me ocurrió jeje

Waaa ya sé que ha habido varios cliffhangers…y es que va a haber muchos más y el pequeño Yugi sufrirá aún más, eso si lo puedo asegurar.

Tengan muy bonito día y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero hay una pequeña sorpresita en compensación XD.

…

Dominó permanecía bajo la sombra de una incesante lluvia que no parecía querer dar tregua a sus residentes, sin importarles este hecho los jóvenes amigos duelistas continuaban en el rincón más solitario de la preparatoria, envueltos por el amargo e incómodo sentimiento de la huella que deja el vacío.

Jounouchi dejó de abrazar a su pequeño amigo permitiéndole respirar y recobrar la calma, al apartarse de él no pudo evitar sentir como si su corazón estuviese siendo oprimido; el joven de ojos ametista lloraba sin parar, su expresión reflejaba no sólo tristeza y melancolía, sino derrota y arrepentimiento a su vez, mezclado con un dejo de ira y culpabilidad.

"Desahógate Yug"

Pero como era de esperarse el duelista no respondió, sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, Jounouchi atribuyó esa desbordante cascada de sentimientos al tiempo que seguramente había pasado reprimiéndolos.

Años de buena y cercana amistad no prepararon a Jounouchi para enfrentar aquello, un historial de relaciones pasajeras y lejanas de parecerse a algo que pudiese llamar _serio_ no le ayudaban en esos momentos, no era que no le importara su amigo, por el contrario, deseaba hacerlo sentir mejor y solucionar su problema al instante pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Al estar tan concentrado en sus propias reflexiones Jounouchi no se percató en qué momento Yugi había dejado de llorar, quizás aunque hubiere prestado atención no lo habría notado, la transición entre un estado parecido a una crisis emocional a uno completamente estático y carente de emoción había transcurrido tan rápida como silenciosamente.

"¿Yug? ¿Estás mejor?" cuestionó el joven rubio sin atreverse a tocarle, como temiendo que fuera a desmoronarse si lo hiciera.

"Se fue…"

Al menos ya lo aceptaba con más calma, pero ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Definitivamente Jounouchi no era el más apto para esa situación.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, con el cabello y el uniforme empapado, sin prestar atención a la pesadez que la lluvia le generaba en el cuerpo.

"Se fue sin decir nada" dijo Yugi sin darle entonación a sus palabras, inexpresiva y estáticamente

"Bueno Yug…eh"

"¿Tú crees que le importaba?" preguntó levantando la vista repentinamente, sus grandes ojos tan expresivos y llenos de luz ahora se veían vacíos, Jou notó las bolsas debajo de estos evidenciando la falta de sueño en el joven, de pronto pareció mucho más joven casi como un niño; estaba delgado y sin fuerzas.

"Yugi claro que le importabas…"

"¡¿Cómo lo sabes?" su rostro amenazó con distorsionarse de nueva cuenta dejando ver angustia en sus movimientos repentinos.

"Por…" el chico de ojos miel se detuvo unos segundos para pensar lo que le diría pero su mente se desvió a maldecir a su amiga castaña de ojos azules. _"Esa tonta de Anzu, si no hubiera hecho ese drama en la mañana podíamos haber planeado algo"_

"¡¿Como lo sabes?"

"Yug…" la presión era demasiada para Jou, en esos momentos prefería enfrentar nuevamente a Marik que tener que estar ahí precisamente.

La lluvia calmó su intensidad, Jou se sacudió un poco sin lograr quitarse la pesadez de encima, respiró profundamente y exhaló en señal de derrota.

"Yugi yo no… puedo más con esto" confesó el que era considerado como uno de los mejores duelistas en el mundo. "Y… puede que arruine todo con lo que voy a decir …"

Yugi sólo le observó en silencio, ansia en su rostro y sus movimientos, las manos le temblaban.

"Mira…él…" se llevó las manos a la cabeza y despeinó sus cabellos en señal de desesperación. "Aaggh…mira tú le importabas y mucho"

"Entonces porque-"

"¡Eso no lo sé!" interrumpió el exasperado Jounouchi "Iré al grano porque de todos modos te vas a enterar"

Volvió a tomar aire, pensando nuevamente lo que diría.

"Yami habló con nosotros, eso lo sabes, nos entregó a Honda, Anzu y a mi un montón de cartas que …no pudo darte"

"cartas…" repitió Yugi sin tratar de esconder su confusión. "¿cartas? ¿Como cartas?" el pequeño no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Si, como la que encontraste en tu cuarto…"

"¿Porqué?"

"No te puedo decir Yugi" Jou evitó la mirada, realmente no podía decirle, si veía una vez más esos ojos tristes sin duda se rendiría y terminaría confesando todo.

"¿No puedes? ¿Por qué? Jou… no entiendo" sus ojos amenazaron con liberar un torrente de sentimientos nuevamente.

"Yug no…mira yo tampoco lo entiendo bien…" el joven rubio pensó en algo rápido que decir para evitar hacer llorar al pequeño "pero presiento que al final todo saldrá bien…"

"¿Huh?" al menos ya no parecía querer llorar.

"Si…bueno…amigo…sólo se fuerte, ya lo aceptaste, eso es algo…supongo"

"Pero…y luego ¿qué?"

"¿Qué? Oh…no lo sé" la respuesta inmediata fue un rostro afligido y a punto de llorar "¡Pero no estés triste!... mira, te voy a decir algo porque no soporto verte así…no debo pero…no quiero que sigas sufriendo"

Yugi permaneció en silencio e impaciente por escuchar finalmente de qué se trataba todo aquel conflicto, _sufrir_…lo mismo que Anzu le había dicho por la mañana.

"Yami nos dio estas cartas porque había algo que quería decirte pero no podía…" Jounouchi se detuvo en seco presintiendo que si continuaba revelaría más de lo necesario, por ello cambió la ruta de sus afirmaciones "Pero primero tenías que…_aclarar tu mente_" le dijo con ademan de encomillar sus palabras"

Jounouchi temió no haber explicado sus ideas y haber dejado aún más confundido a su amigo pero para su sorpresa el joven duelista parecía pensativo, como reflexionando lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Quieres decir…que primero tenía que aceptar su pérdida para empezar a leer esas cartas"

Jou no podía sentirse más agradecido, no pudo articular palabra alguna así que se limitó a abrazar con fuerza y de manera protectora a su mejor amigo.

"Así es Yug…perdóname por no poder decirlo así desde el principio"

"Está bien Jou…"

Yugi no devolvió el abrazo, seguía reflexivo y sintiendo como si todo aquello perteneciera a una realidad ajena a la suya.

"¿Entonces puedo leerlas ya?" dijo repentinamente el ex rey de los juegos obligando a su amigo a romper el abrazo.

"Eh…" se llevó una mano a la nuca antes de continuar, la lluvia había cesado finalmente pero el cielo seguía nublado. "No…no puedes"

"¿Qué? ¡Porque no!" exclamó el pequeño nada contento.

"Porque…tienes que recibirlas…con el tiempo"

"No…yo no entiendo nada" el ya fastidiado duelista se cruzó de brazos y se llevó una mano a la frente masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

"No te enojes…es…un poco complicado, de hecho no debías leer esa carta aún…pero es que Yug no parecías reaccionar con nada y ya nos estabas preocupando"

Yugi lo miró de reojo como pidiendo una explicación.

"Tu indiferencia, negativas a todo, andas cabizbajo" Jou enumeró sus argumentos contándolos con los dedos.

"Si bueno, ¿y eso qué?"

"Pues…tuve que forzar un poco …las cosas, ya pasó un mes y pensé…bueno si yo ya no aguanto la presión no quiero ni imaginar cómo esta Yugi." El joven rubio le dio cierto tono humorístico a sus palabras para aligerar el ambiente pero Yugi no respondió positivamente, la expresión de duda en su rostro era imborrable.

"Está bien Jou…te entiendo" finalmente se rindió, exhaló aire pesadamente y descruzó los brazos.

"Vamos"

Jounouchi lo abrazó fraternalmente por última ocasión y despeinó sus cabellos en señal de paz.

"El maestro ya debe haber vuelto" comentó Yugi sin entonación.

"Sip y seguro pescaremos un resfriado"

Yugi esbozó una sonrisa un tanto obligada. Los dos estaban a punto de regresar al salón cuando el rubio expresó una duda.

"Yug…"

"¿Qué pasa?" ya se escuchaba más tranquilo, no bien pero al menos ya mucho más espabilado, parecía haber despertado finalmente a la realidad.

"Bueno…tu…" metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miró distraídamente al piso. "Tu y Yami…¿qué clase de relación tenían?"

"¿Relación?"

Deseó nunca haber hecho esa pregunta, pero ya había salido de su boca y tenía que explicarse.

"Si…es que…bueno…" miró a todas partes buscando ayuda inútilmente "Jamás te hemos conocido una novia y pues bueno…sólo quería saber si tu y él, tu sabes. " completó la idea haciendo ademanes con las manos de manera nerviosa pero ciertamente curiosos.

"No Jounouchi, éramos compañeros" respondió cortantemente y retomó su camino hacia el salón.

El joven Katsuya jamás se había interesado en temas relacionados con la psicología humana, aún le faltaba experiencia en el terreno de las relaciones interpersonales y a pesar de ello sabía que la afirmación de su mejor amigo estaba llena de contradicciones.

"_Voy a tener que forzar esto aún más, ¡diablos! _¡Achu!"pensó y fue interrumpido por su propio estornudo.

…

…

El castigo se extendió algunos minutos por la repentina ausencia de dos alumnos pero al final los cuatro amigos pudieron reunirse en las puertas del colegio para aligerar los ánimos del día.

Estando los cuatro juntos nadie fue capaz de pronunciar palabra así que fue Yugi quien, con un estornudo, inició la conversación.

"¡Jou que tonto! Hiciste que Yugi se enfermara" recriminó Honda en un intento por cambiar la atmósfera pesada.

"¡Hey no es mi culpa! Yo no controlo la lluvia…"

"Pero para eso hay cosas llamadas _techos_ señor brillante" comentó irónicamente Anzu.

"Está bien chicos…no se preocupen" dijo Yugi en voz baja forzando una sonrisa cansada.

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa?" ofreció la chica de ojos azules claramente preocupada por su amigo.

"No es necesario…pero…"

Todos los presentes atendieron a lo que su amigo estaba a punto de decir, no querían asumir una evidente postura de sobre protección pero a esas alturas ya no quedaba mucho que esconder.

"Quiero disculparme"

Los tres expresaron la idea "no tienes porque hacerlo" con diferentes palabras pero al unísono.

"No, de verdad…es sólo que no me he sentido como yo mismo últimamente…y…sólo quiero disculparme porque ustedes son los mejores amigos…y yo me he comportado como un cretino" las palabras de Yugi sonaban desanimadas y sin fondo pero ellos entendían sus razones y sabían que hablaba en serio. Sabían también que después de ese día recuperar al Yugi de siempre sería un camino largo y difícil pero preferían eso a tener a un Yugi que aparentaba un falso bienestar.

"Viejo para eso son los amigos ¿no es así? "

Los cuatro asintieron al unísono y concluyeron que lo mejor sería acompañar al pequeño duelista hasta la casa de su abuelo, durante el camino Jounouchi habló sobre duelos y las nuevas ideas que tenía para una baraja haciendo constantes consultas al pequeño para motivarlo a hablar, Honda y Anzu intervenían con comentarios en general de ánimo. Los tres limitaron sus palabras para no tocar el tema del antiguo espíritu ni algo relacionado con él, aún no era el tiempo adecuado.

Al llegar a la conocida tienda de juegos los tres amigos saludaron al abuelo Sugoroku respetuosamente y finalmente se despidieron de Yugi cuidadosos de no parecer sobre protectores o muy consternados.

Finalmente los tres se alejaron y Yugi los vio partir, justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de la casa algo se lo impidió, Jounouchi había regresado y le extendía un sobre arrugado y maltratado.

"Léela" el rubio impidió el cierre de la puerta con un pie y le entregó la carta por la pequeña abertura que había dejado, sin asomarse si quiera entregó el objeto y se marchó al instante, sin dar oportunidad de réplica.

El gesto sorprendió al cansado duelista, sólo unas horas antes le había dicho que las cartas le llegarían después de pasado un lapso de tiempo y ahí estaba la segunda carta en sólo dos días.

Yugi se retiró los zapatos y subió rápidamente a su habitación, apenas había entrado en ella ya se estaba quitando el uniforme mojado, ansioso pero cuidadoso de no romper el frágil mensaje abrió el sobre, saco su contenido con temor y leyó al instante:

"_Tú me haces feliz."_

Y eso era todo, era una hoja pequeña recortada con caracteres cursivos y borrosos por el agua de lluvia pero claros, el pequeño metió completamente la mano al sobre ya sin importarle si se dañaba pero no había más, escudriño la pequeña hoja de arriba abajo, analizó su contenido, su textura, el color de las letras, buscó algún indicio de algo más… encontrando nada.

"¿Y eso qué demonios significa?" pensó al dejarse caer sobre la cama desinteresadamente y soltando el sobre y su contenido, los cuales cayeron debajo de las sabanas.

El joven de ojos ametista quería llorar sin embargo sabía que era inútil, que llorar ya no aliviaría su dolor y mucho menos traerían de vuelta la otra mitad de su alma. Su mirada se perdió en el infinito que se veía a través del tragaluz de su habitación, aún conservaba remanentes de la tormenta pasada, algunas gotas resbalaban por el cristal.

El cansancio se apoderó de él inevitablemente, los párpados se rindieron ante la pesadez de la sombra que causa el insomnio.

…

…

El frio le heló los huesos y le obligó a despertar, el lugar lo conocía pero se veía diferente de la última vez que lo visitó; el escenario del Duelo Ceremonial estaba casi idéntico al del funesto día que lo marcaría para toda la vida. Algunos pilares derrumbados, flores blancas y rosas sobreviviendo entre bloques de piedra destrozados y una conocida sensación de vacío eran algunos de los elementos extraños en el onírico lugar, siendo el más visible la ausencia de techo, el sagrado lugar estaba debajo de un cielo infinito y estrellado, Yugi jamás había visto tantas estrellas en su vida, el paisaje era por donde se le viera irreal.

De entre las sombras el duelista vio cómo una figura se hacía lentamente visible, no se explicó cómo era que podía verlo cuando estaba justo detrás de él, pero eso no le importó.

Una fría brisa le golpeo el rostro y heló el cuerpo haciéndole saber que estaba completamente desnudo, se sintió desprotegido ante la extraña presencia que se acercaba cada vez más.

Sintió que era necesario encararlo y volteó para ver su rostro, sintió como si le golpearan el corazón con algo frío al reconocer los ojos expresivos y carmesí del espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio. Pero la sensación no perduró por mucho porque al momento de acercarse el espíritu le rodeó con ambos brazos que le dieron un inmediato calor reconfortante e inexplicable.

Yugi quería moverse o hablar pero tenía los miembros entumecidos y la voz quebrada, el espíritu tomó su rostro posesivamente y comenzó a besarlo en los labios arrebatadamente. Exploró su boca con la lengua, la hizo suya, al mismo tiempo que le clavaba ligeramente las uñas sobre el cuero cabelludo intensificando el contacto. Sin romper el beso el espíritu bajó sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero, terminó el beso de forma sutil para utilizar sus labios y lengua sobre el cuello, hombros y pecho del joven duelista.

Yugi sentía un calor intenso en todo el cuerpo, percibía un aroma embriagante muy dulce y sobre todo quería moverse y responder de alguna manera, quería que aquello continuara y estaba ansioso por sentir los siguientes arrebatos del espíritu.

El espíritu milenario lo recostó sobre el frío piso de piedra pero el calor no desapareció, lo miró intensamente a los ojos y dijo algo que Yugi no alcanzó a escuchar, de pronto el pequeño sintió como si su cuerpo fuese liberado y recobró el movimiento pero la vista le falló, como si algo lo hubiera deslumbrado la imagen de Yami se hizo borrosa y el calor salvador abandonó por completo todo su ser para ser reemplazado por frio y humedad.

Despertó sobre la cama de su habitación mirando al cielo, había comenzado a llover de nueva cuenta y frías gotas de agua entraban por el tragaluz cayéndole directamente sobre el rostro.

"¡Atchu!" el estornudo le trajo por completo a la realidad.

Yugi se levantó con dificultad pero decididamente de la cama, cerró la ventana del tragaluz y se puso la pijama, al hacerlo percibió un aroma dulce proveniente de la cocina en el primer piso, el abuelo debía estar cocinando panqueques con miel y mantequilla.

En un acto casi involuntario y reflejo Yugi comenzó a buscar la carta que había dejado caer mientras pensaba en lo arrepentido que se sentía.

"Si tan solo te hubiera dicho lo que en realidad sentía por ti" dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos buscando desesperadamente debajo de la cama, apartando todo lo que estaba en su camino, como si su vida dependiera de que esa carta fuera encontrada, si no la encontraba moriría en ese instante.

Lo cual naturalmente no ocurrió pero ese insignificante papel era su único nexo con la mitad de alma que había perdido.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora: se que dije que actualizaría más seguido y no tengo excusa más que la baratez de aah no he tenido tiempo, pero creo que la trama al fin tiene un rumbo mas o menos fijo jojojo, bueeeno es que había pensado en que este sería un one shot o sería de dos capítulos a lo mucho pero gracias a ustedes y sus reviews esto se ha extendido! Espero que les siga gustando

Besos abrazos y la mejor de las suertes para ustedes!

Nos vemos en el prox cap.

Super spoiler: se dieron cuenta de que la ventana se abrió "solita" _¡Suspenso!_


	6. Chapter 6

Un día más de lluvia incesante sobre la ciudad de Domino daba comienzo, nuevamente nubes grises adornaban un paisaje inundado de sentimientos de melancolía para el grupo de jóvenes duelistas más cercanos al ex campeón Yugi Mutou.

Honda Hiroto, nervioso y preocupado, se encontraba bajo el resguardo de un paraguas negro, esperando la hora de entrada y el comienzo de las clases, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber llegado con tanta anticipación, veinte minutos, resguardaba bajo el brazo un folder plástico de color marrón. Sólo esperaba a que esos veinte minutos pasaran lo más rápido posible y que todo pudiera ser como antes, aunque sabía, todos sabían, que esos tiempos ya no volverían. Aún si Yugi superaba satisfactoriamente su pérdida la hora de la separación para todos estaba próxima, teniendo la fecha de graduación tan cercana, dos meses, el momento de decir adiós ya era un hecho.

Anzu estaba por marcharse a estudiar danza a un país del otro lado del mundo, a una de las academias de baile de mayor prestigio, Joey, tras haber arreglado los conflictos con su madre, iría a vivir junto a su hermana a un lugar con mejores oportunidades laborales, su sueño era ahorrar suficiente dinero para poder dedicarse a la profesión de duelista de tiempo completo e ir a torneos en todo el mundo, Otogi Ryuji se dedicaría a su empresa tras la graduación y haber conseguido el contrato anhelado con Pegasus, de Seto Kaiba no sabían los detalles, se corría el rumor que pensaba abrir una gran institución dedicada a formar duelistas profesionales, Ryou Bakura había empezado a viajar junto con sus padres, la familia Ishtar vivía pacíficamente en una tranquila aldea, por su parte, Honda se encontraba estudiando para los exámenes de admisión universitarios.

El joven castaño no pudo evitar sentir empatía con el pequeño del grupo, ciertamente no podía imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando, afortunadamente él jamás había perdido alguien tan cercano, pero entendía que era difícil y doloroso; Yugi un joven amable y solitario cuyo deseo había sido simplemente tener amigos verdaderos ahora estaba a punto de perderlos, y aunque la distancia no significaba que esos lazos, formados con los años y fortalecidos por las experiencias, fueran a desaparecer todos sabían que ya no sería lo mismo.

Del grupo Yugi era el único sin planes a futuro, por pequeños que fueran.

"Buenos días Honda-kun" saludó el joven Mutou, quien vestía un impermeable de color azul cielo con capucha, asustando a su interlocutor.

"¡Ah!…Yugi…" respondió el joven castaño casi dejando caer su paraguas "¿qué tal, como estas?" preguntó sin pensarlo, después se reprendió mentalmente _"tonto que esperas que conteste"_

"Um…bien…" respondió desinteresadamente y apartando la mirada desviando toda atención, fue entonces cuando Honda pudo notar sus ojos levemente hinchados y las bolsas oscuras debajo de estos, ya no podía cargar ese peso en los hombros.

"Yugi…" dijo aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención del distraído joven.

"¿Si?"

"Tengo algo que hablar contigo"

"¿Qué…es Honda kun?"

"Sé que no acostumbramos a hablar mucho de estas cosas pero…" desvió nerviosamente la mirada hacia el folder que cargaba.

El pequeño duelista le miraba atentamente y confundido.

"No me puedo quedar indiferente…por lo que estas pasando"

"Estoy bien" se apresuró a decir otra vez desviando la mirada para que no pudiera ver que sus ojos amenazaban a sucumbir ante las lagrimas.

"A eso me refiero…" Honda reacomodó el folder para llamar la atención de su amigo, sin lograrlo "Como sabrás Yami habló con nosotros"

La mención de aquel seudónimo había sido suficiente para atraer su atención.

"No sé qué fue lo que hablaste con Jou pero yo no creo que sea bueno para nadie seguir esperando como él nos pidió"

El corazón de Yugi comenzó a agitarse, sentía que una importante revelación estaba a punto de serle comunicada por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio.

"Y tampoco puedo decirte todo…por tu bien, créeme que cuando te digo que es por tu bien en realidad es por tu bien…ahh…yo" Honda comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, Yugi a impacientarse.

"Toma" dijo tan rápido como pudo y le extendió el folder. "Son las cartas que me dio a guardar, la verdad es que, por lo que sabemos, no tienen un orden …y tu complicado otro yo no tenía grandes dones de poeta…" comentó intentando aminorar la tensión

Tras dudarlo un par de segundos Yugi los tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos, tal y como había hecho con las anteriores cartas, casi temeroso de que fueran a esfumarse al momento de entrar en contacto con su persona en específico.

"Y al parecer tampoco era bueno expresando sus sentimientos"

"No…no lo era" respondió Yugi con un hilo de voz y con una sonrisa agridulce.

"Debió ser difícil …tu sabes… platicar con él" comentó Honda eligiendo sus palabras lo mejor que pudo, al menos había logrado una sonrisa en su pequeño amigo, debía ser una buena señal.

"Él…no…él y yo hablábamos con frecuencia…al principio era demasiado callado" comenzó a platicar un poco más animado, se podía ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, como quien recuerda con nostalgia y alegría una época pasada. "No le gustaba hablar, ni ser cuestionado, era muy terco" se rió esta vez animadamente "Yo tenía que iniciar siempre la conversación, después del torneo de Pegasus y de haber comenzado a aceptar su presencia bueno…sentía que debíamos tener una buena relación, después de todo íbamos a compartir mi cuerpo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo jajaja"

"Ya me lo imagino viejo, te confesaré que a mí siempre me dio algo de miedo todo ese asunto, faraones y magia antigua, ¡me daba escalofríos!"

"Bueno…ahora que lo mencionas, al principio sentía que debía temerle, no sabía quién o _qué_ era, o cuáles eran sus intenciones pero nunca me hizo sentir amenazado…o algo así. Él no recordaba nada sobre sí mismo, yo le platicaba y le platicaba sobre mí, ustedes, el mundo…Había noches en las que no podía estarse tranquilo y me despertaba, jeje…hablábamos hasta el amanecer"

Honda tardó un poco en percatarse del gran cambio por el que había atravesado su amigo, de evitar mencionar si quiera su nombre ahora hablaba de él con energía y fervor y sin duda alguna hubiera sido capaz de seguir recordando aquellos días de no ser por la campana que anunciaba el inicio de otro día escolar.

"Mejor entramos antes de que nos ganemos otra detención como la de hace unos días"

"Tienes razón…" respondió Yugi de forma distraída aún con los recuerdos de su compañero vagando en su mente.

"Oh….Yugi" los dos detuvieron su andar "¿No vas a leerlas?" preguntó ligeramente el folder que había entregado a su amigo.

"N-no, digo, no por ahora…es que…bueno" intentó explicar tartamudeando un poco y volteando hacia todas direcciones "No" fue su última y definitiva respuesta.

Honda hubiera querido indagar pero por el tono y la mirada con la que se había expresado sabía que no obtendría mayor explicación, asintió en silencio y le dedicó una sonrisa de semi aprobación, en seguida ambos retomaron su camino hacia el salón de clases.

"¡Yugi!" escucharon el llamado de una voz a punto de quedarse sin aliento, aguda y familiar, acercándose a toda prisa.

Anzu alcanzó a los dos amigos, se detuvo justo en frente de ellos respirando con dificultad y tratando de recuperar el aliento, una vez que se sintió mejor habló.

"Hola…Yugi…Honda…" les saludo tranquila y con naturalidad a pesar del cansancio, los dos esperaron para hacer algún comentario pero se sorprendieron de no escuchar alguna novedad o anuncio catastrófico.

El duelista la observó con extrema indiferencia que llegaba a rayar en el desprecio, dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mencionar una sola palabra, provocando extrañeza en sus amigos.

"Yug-" Anzu intentó tomarlo de un brazo pero Honda se lo impidió "¿Fue …algo que hice?" preguntó visiblemente preocupada la joven de ojos azules.

Él sólo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

"Ya nos entrometimos demasiado Anzu…yo…le acabo de dar todas las cartas"

"¿¡Cómo que todas!"

"Tranquila, él prefirió no leerlas, por su mirada estoy seguro de que no lo hará en algún tiempo, dejémoslo que sea él quien tome las decisiones de ahora en adelante"

La chica lo miró con una mezcla de enojo, resignación y preocupación, sin embargo sabía que tenía razón. Habían pasado ya dos semanas de la plática con Jonouchi, de aquel también lluvioso día en los que los cuatro amigos habían quedado en detención por una situación similar, dos semanas de pasar todas las tardes después de la escuela con el pequeño, en medio de juegos, risas y convivencia adolescente a veces nublada por el sentimiento común que dejaba el saber que esos días nunca más volverían.

La separación se hubiera llevado a cabo aún si nada de eso estuviera pasando pero el hecho de intentar sobrellevar una pérdida así tornaba todo aún más difícil.

Anzu parpadeó repetidamente para ahuyentar las repentinas lágrimas que amenazaban con hacerse presentes, tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo recientemente formado en la garganta y centró sus esperanzas en que ese día terminara lo más pronto posible.

Los exámenes finales se aproximaban y cada profesor se aseguraba de recordárselo a sus pupilos en toda oportunidad, las chicas en su mayoría prestaban más atención a las celebraciones de fin de curso; la ceremonia y quien estaría cargo de ésta, las fiestas que lo conmemorarían y demás asuntos mundanos, el paisaje seguía vistiéndose de un color grisáceo muy oscuro, húmedo y melancólico.

Un par de ojos azules miraron distraídamente como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal de los ventanales.

"Yugi…quisiera ayudarte" dijo para sus adentros la chica del cabello castaño sin percatarse de la presencia del profesor al frente del salón.

"Señorita Mazaki" al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar dirigir su atención al frente, se sorprendió al ver que casi todos los alumnos la observaban con extrañeza, aparentemente esa era la cuarta vez que el profesor la llamaba y estaba empezando a sonar realmente molesto.

Todos la miraron, excepto una persona, el gran amigo de la infancia de cabello tricolor.

"Me…¿podría repetir la pregunta por favor?" pidió tímidamente Anzu, agudizando inconscientemente su tono de voz y forzando una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Olvídelo señorita Mazaki, Mutou pase al frente"

Yugi hizo lo indicado sin rechistar y sin distraer su atención, al terminar la tarea asignada regresó a su asiento, no sin antes dirigirle un gesto amistoso a Jounouchi y a Honda, ignorando por completo a su amiga, aún a pesar de verse obligado a pasar junto su pupitre. Hecho que hizo que la chica saltara de un extremo del abanico de sentimientos al otro, sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

"¿Piensas que tengo la culpa? No Yugi, a mí también me afecta ¿recuerdas acaso?" comenzó a sermonear a su mejor amigo en su mente "No, olvidaba que estas muy ocupado sintiéndote tan deprimido que te olvidas de los que te quieren" apretó con tanta fuerza el puño derecho que se enterró las uñas en la palma de la mano "Tu lo tuviste Yugi, por años…y jamás te atreviste a nada, apuesto a que todavía no lo aceptas ¿cómo es que jamás tuve oportunidad?"

…

…

La campana de salida marcó el final de la tortura para la atormentada adolescente, afortunadamente para ella tomaba la última clase en un grupo separado al de sus amigos lo que significaba que no tendría que ver a ninguno por el resto del día. Iría a casa, terminaría la tarea y dormiría intentando olvidar todo el asunto, incluso pensó en comprar algunas golosinas en la tienda que quedaba de paso, o quizás un postre y acompañarlo con una malteada, eso le ayudaría a olvidar al ingrato de su gran amigo de la infancia. Por más que se repetía y hacía a la idea de que la pérdida le había afectado no podía borrar de su memoria la forma en la que le había ignorado.

Tomó las últimas pertenencias restantes en el casillero de la entrada principal y las metió en la mochila lo más rápido que pudo, arrugando y mallugando algunas pero no le importaba, ya tendría tiempo después de salir de aquel lugar, casi imaginaba que todo el edificio estaba a punto de venirse abajo y tenía el tiempo contado para escapar.

A sólo un metro de lograr la huida la chica se detuvo en seco, una muy familiar voz le llamaba.

"Anzu-chan…" se escuchó una tímida voz, la joven dio media vuelta para encontrar a la última persona que quería ver, no respondió y solo esperó a que el errático duelista externara lo que tenía que comunicarle.

"este…tu…¿tienes tiempo para estudiar juntos?" preguntó en un tono que más bien parecía una súplica sincera, con sus grandes y expresivos ojos a punto de delatar sus emociones, le temblaban las manos y las piernas.

"_no"_ pensó "si Yugi, ¿quieres que vayamos a tu casa?" respondió

"N-n-no Anzu, ¿podríamos ir a la tuya?"

Anzu deseó con todas sus fuerzas que dejaran de existir todas esas barreras que levantan los seres humanos para esconder sus sentimientos, que las palabras fueran claras y los secretos fueran cosa del pasado, que la objetividad en las relaciones personales fuera algo natural, que sencillamente hubiera una manera de saber qué es lo que el alma siente, algún producto desechable que diera respuestas _si y no_ a las interrogantes ¿lo amo, estoy enamorada…?

Inútilmente se había convencido de que los sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo eran simplemente de amistad porque aquel espíritu milenario había aparecido para trastornar sus vidas.

Sin embargo al final supo que Yami _simplemente no podía_ corresponder a nada de eso. Y ahora los sentimientos hacia el pequeño duelista regresaban como si en realidad nunca se hubieran ido. Esa mañana había despertado preocupada por él y con la sensación de que debía encontrarse con él a toda costa…sólo para ser rechazada y convertir así sus sentimientos en rencor y odio. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo el inocente Yugi, suplicante, débil y quebrado, buscándola como lo hacía años atrás, con la misma mirada que le dedicaba para que lo protegiera de los otros niños que abusaban de su debilidad.

La joven ojiazul optó por ignorar a la razón y la lógica tal y como Yugi la había ignorado no sólo esa mañana, sino todas las ocasiones del pasado que repentinamente recordaba.

"Claro que si Yugi, vamos a mi casa"

_Continuará…_

Notas de la autora

Wow no sé que estoy haciendo, la trama se complicara un poco y tendremos mucho más drama, perdonen que esta vez no les responda sus comentarios (que me hacen el día, de verdad me alegra que les guste) en este momento pero creo que necesito un poco de sueño x_x por la mañana responderé a todos, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

Muchos besos y abrazos y que tengan el mejor de los días!


	7. Chapter 7

Vayaaa ha pasado una eternidad lo sé y no tengo excusa pero en mi defensa he de decir que han pasado varias cosas, cambié de trabajo, intento avanzar mi tesis y controlar mis locuras y nuevas obsesiones…en fin que al parecer apenas me empiezo a equilibrar y ya puedo volver a escribir yay, es tarde y no terminé de revisar el cap así que ustedes perdonarán faltas gramaticales de coherencia o simples locuras que aparezcan, y también contestaré sus reviews pronto, mientras tanto los dejo con esto

Capítulo 7

Una invisible y particularmente complicada soledad ensombrecía el rostro de Anzu, sus expresivos y brillantes ojos azules parecían haber perdido algo que jamás volvería, aún cuando las heridas sanasen, aún si él fuera capaz de volver, si todo volviera a ser como en días anteriores, que se sentían como lejanos recuerdos, aún así lo perdido no podría ser recuperado.

Semanas de intentar mantenerse en una sola pieza por el bien de sus mejores amigos, de Yugi especialmente, por su propio bienestar físico y mental habían resultado contraproducentes, sentía como si todo aquello se hubiera acumulado para tomar la forma de un gran peso invisible sobre su espalda, un peso que amenazaba con hacerla desplomarse sobre sus propias rodillas, en cualquier momento. En algún momento pensó que guardar y tratar de ignorar todo aquello sería tan simple como barrer una habitación para esconder la basura debajo del tapete olvidando completamente lo que ello conlleva.

La pareja de mejores amigos caminaba por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad de Dominó en medio de una tarde fría debido a la débil pero incesante lluvia tan común durante aquellos últimos días, a veces imperceptible y otras amenazadora, hasta arrasadora, justo como los sentimientos en conflicto del grupo.

Bajo el pretexto de necesitar ayuda para los exámenes Yugi y Anzu se dirigían a la casa de esta última, sin embargo esas habían sido precisamente las últimas palabras mencionadas. Anzu desconocía la razón por la cual su acompañante permanecía en total silencio y en realidad no le interesaba, sólo sabía que tendrían algunas horas a solas en las que podrían aclarar la situación y seguir adelante juntos, como cuando niños ambos se tenían el uno al otro. O bien el peso invisible en la espalda de la chica ojizazul caería sobre ambos obligándoles a destruirse mutuamente. Anzu no sabía porque había aceptado la petición del ex duelista o porque era incapaz de dirigirle la palabra o si quiera preocuparse por él.

Yugi por su parte mantenía un paso torpe y lento, tropezando cada dos o tres pasos, con la mirada clavada en el piso, la cara escondida bajo el impermeable azul y con ambas manos sosteniendo la mochila sobre su espalda, en un gesto que pareciera más bien de auto protección, dibujando con su ser una escena que despertaba en su compañera sentimientos parecidos al asco y la repulsión, sin siquiera ella conocer la razón.

La forma en la que aparentaba ser tan débil y frágil le comenzaba a parecer insoportable, ¿porqué creía que era el único capaz de derrumbarse de ese modo? ¿Acaso era ella la responsable de mantener la cordura y fortaleza por ambos?

En ese momento el único lazo que los unía era la sombra dejada por un anhelo imposible, el fantasma de la falsa esperanza de recibir los sentimientos recíprocos del espíritu de un faraón milenario que simplemente había dejado de existir en aquel mundo, el mismo que probablemente abandonó miles de años atrás.

Anzu, Yugi y el pesado manto de una tragedia muda que los envolvía, habían perdido más que un amor imposible, los lazos de amistad en ese momento se encontraban perdidos en otro lugar lejos del que se encontraban, la misma Anzu, al sentir al que considerara su mejor amigo caminar detrás de ella, con su andar lento y ausente casi espectral, percibía como si éste también se hubiera marchado de su mundo, ahí estaba él a pocos centímetros de ella y sin embargo los dos podrían haber estado en planos diferentes y sentirse exactamente igual.

Las piernas de Anzu comenzaron a acelerar su paso de manera inconsciente, buscando alejarse de esa situación lo antes posible, esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo de su acompañante pero sí del cielo, pesadas gotas de lluvia se precipitaron sobre sus cabezas tan rápidamente que cuando pudieron reaccionar aquello ya era una tormenta torrencial.

Sin mirar atrás, Anzu echó a correr cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, sintiéndose ya completamente envuelta por la lluvia, ignoraba si su acompañante se había quedado en el mismo lugar lamentándose o si el fenómeno natural le había obligado a reaccionar, no lo sabía y no le interesaba cambiar esa situación.

Tan solo unos metros adelante fue alcanzada por un cobijador y familiar brazo que le rodeaba los hombros cubriéndole con un conocido impermeable azul. ¿En qué momento Yugi había crecido tanto? Aquello en el mundo real había sido cuestión de unos pocos segundos, en su mundo había transcurrido de manera lenta, irreal, onírica… lo cual se vio reflejado en su capacidad para reaccionar.

"¡Vamos Anzu o te resfriarás!"

El impermeable ya puesto, Yugi a la distancia y Anzu perdida en otro mundo, en el que se encontraba su cuerpo el tiempo pareció transcurrir lentamente hasta detenerse por completo, en el que divagaba su mente no existía la lluvia, ni las calles frías ni la ausencia de un fantasma lejano, sólo estaban ella, justo en el mismo lugar que se había quedado su cuerpo, y su mejor amigo a sólo unos metros, lejano e inalcanzable.

"¿Qué ocurre?" El ex rey de los juegos la tomó de la mano atrayendo su atención, las ropas de ambos escurriendo pesadamente.

Bastó con ese simple toque para regresarla al mundo corpóreo, siendo el rostro preocupado y empapado de Yugi lo primero que pudo distinguir, cuando cayó en la cuenta de su presencia ya había derramado varias lágrimas que inútilmente buscaron confundirse con la lluvia.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar o cuestionar lo que estaba pasando, no existían las palabras necesarias, el joven de ojos ametista le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, lenta y cuidadosamente como queriendo memorizar cada segundo de aquel momento y, en contraste con sus movimientos previos, dejó que su cabeza cayera, se derrumbara sobre un costado del cuello de la joven ojiazul. Ella, tras dudarlo brevemente le abrazó con arrebato, aferrándose al cuerpo que tenía en frente, casi enterrando las uñas en la espalda de éste.

Bajo un cielo gris y frío los dos cuerpos temblantes y exhaustos finalmente se encontraron, rindiéndose a lo inevitable, dejando salir las lágrimas aprisionadas por semanas, incluso las que habían sido guardadas años atrás se hacían presentes, las que se formaron por el simple conocimiento de que aquello sucedería.

Sus labios se encontraron en un movimiento que había surgido con la misma fuerza que las lágrimas acumuladas, igual de repentino e inevitable, en ese punto ya no importaba quién lo había iniciado ni el porqué, sólo quedaba el calor que ambos cuerpos necesitaban desesperadamente.

Tan sólo medio minuto después de haber empezado, el fugaz beso desapareció cómo había surgido, repentino, suplicante y producto de la mezcla de sentimientos y emociones de ambos.

El ex duelista bajó la mirada al instante que sus labios se separaron de los de su mejor amiga, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, sin embargo ella entendió el gesto a la perfección y le abrazó rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos y hundiendo la mitad del rostro en el cuello de éste.

"Nos estamos destruyendo Yugi…" susurró Anzu en tono de derrota, a unos milímetros del oído de Yugi.

Estando tan cercanos la joven ojiazul pudo visualizar la expresión de su debilitado amigo, aún cuando tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y el mentón enterrado en el hombro de éste supo que el ex duelista estaba llorando aún cuando ya no le quedaban más lagrimas por derramar, casi podía describir cómo se le habían deformado las facciones, el temblor de su cuerpo no mentía pero el cansancio en éste era tan evidente como doloroso.

"Yo lo amaba Yug, pero… no tanto como tú, eso es obvio…"dijo al aire cómo si él no estuviera presente.

Lágrimas pesadas y amargas rodaron por las mejillas del joven duelista confirmándole que aún le quedaban algunas por derramar.

"Si, lo sabemos…porque Yug, parece que eres el único que no lo había aceptado"

"!¿Como amar alguien así Anzu?! Ni siquiera …ni siquiera estaba vivo" exclamó Yugi levantando la voz, agitado y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, dejando escuchar su voz, articulando más de tres palabras ante ella por primera vez en algunos días.

Por supuesto que estaba preparada para una reacción así, incluso para algo más emocional, la joven de cabello castaño atrajo aún más al pequeño como queriéndolo proteger.

"Vamos a casa"

Ya no quedaba más que agregar, Anzu estrechó sus cuerpos una última vez para separarse segundos después y comenzar a caminar, la lluvia había cesado y el ritmo habitual regresaba a las calles, por su parte, Yugi aún con la mirada en el piso y lágrimas en los ojos pudo percatarse de las miradas curiosas que se posaban en ellos. Así los dos retomaron la marcha y en cuestión de instantes llegaron a casa de Anzu.

Era un lugar en el que el ex duelista había estado incontables ocasiones, ya fuera como compañero de juegos infantiles, de estudio o como un buen amigo que prestaba su hombro a manera de desahogo, Yugi siempre se había sentido bienvenido, al menos hasta ese momento, no podía explicarlo pero de alguna manera se veía a sí mismo como una presencia ajena, como algo que no encajaba en aquel lugar.

Anzu entró primero, deteniendo la puerta cortésmente para dejarlo pasar, se descalzó, removió el impermeable azul para ponerlo a secar y subió al segundo piso tan rápido que parecía ir dando saltitos por las escaleras, entre tanto Yugi la observaba desde el nivel inferior, completamente empapado y sin atreverse a mover un solo centímetro.

En un parpadeo la chica de ojos azules volvió trayendo consigo un montón de toallas y una bata de baño.

"¿Qué haces ahí? No te preocupes por mojar el piso podemos secarlo después pero no te quedes ahí nada más" dijo ella con un tono de voz considerablemente más animado. Él bajó la mirada otra vez evitando hacer contacto visual a toda costa.

"Yug…" dijo preocupada acercándosele y cubriéndolo con una de las toallas. "Te vas a resfriar" A continuación lo abrazó frotando la toalla en diferentes partes de su cuerpo para mantenerlo caliente.

"Discúlpame…" dijo al fin Yugi en voz baja

"¿Porqué?"

"Lo de… hace rato"

Ella se separó un poco para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo, el hecho de que esta vez sí se estuvieran viendo a los ojos la llenó de una calidez reconfortante.

"Yug…" quiso comenzar a hablar pero calló reprimiendo sus propias palabras, se mordió el labio inferior y tras meditarlo un poco retomó el hilo "Vamos a secarnos primero"

Yugi se limitó a hacer un gesto afirmativo, Anzu le dejó a la mano una bata azul marino indicándole que ella iría a cambiarse a otro lugar y con eso se quedó sólo en un lugar al que ya no pertenecía, desvistiéndose en silencio y con la mente en blanco.

Cuando Anzu regresó traía puesta su piyama, unos pants grises y una playera amarilla varias tallas más grandes que la suya, y un par de tazas humeantes que colocó sobre la mesa de la sala.

"Por favor no te quedes en el recibidor, antes solías entrar hasta la cocina sin importar quien estuviera para agarrar galletas del frasco" Comentó sin mirarlo, teniendo cuidado de no derramar el contenido de las tazas.

Él se acerco dubitativamente, manteniendo las distancias como un cachorro herido recibiendo ayuda de extraños, Anzu se sentó en un extremo del sillón en frente de la mesita y palpó un par de veces el espacio junto a ella, indicándole que podía acercarse, que quería que se acercara, él así lo hizo con la misma timidez y permaneció con las manos entrelazadas en medio de las rodillas y con la vista al piso.

Así fue hasta que sintió el repentino peso de su mejor amiga sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza y nuevamente hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

"Perdóname tu…" la voz se le quebró hasta romper en llanto "Yo no he sabido manejar esta situación…no puedo…he estado …tan ocupada en mi propio dolor que olvidé el tuyo"

"No Anzu yo…" alcanzó a decir en voz baja, a punto de derrumbarse nuevamente.

"Está bien… lo sé…fui egoísta…él me gustaba y eso me confundió mucho…Yugi…"

Quería decir algo, reaccionar, no estar como congelado en su asiento pero no podía pensar en nada, sólo esperar a que Anzu se desahogara y terminara con lo que quería comunicarle.

"Llegué a tener celos de…de ti…los veía y sabía que no tenía oportunidad, no contigo"

"¿D-De… qué e-estás… hablando?" tartamudeó ya con lágrimas corriendo bajo sus ojos.

"Él te amaba…¡diablos! Te amaba como nunca antes he visto a alguien hacerlo, más que a sí mismo, más que a nada en el mundo… el brillo en sus ojos cuando veía hacía la nada… hacia donde seguramente estabas tú…"

Rompió el abrazo regresando a su asiento, abrazando sus piernas y recargando el mentón en las rodillas, dando la impresión de que aún tenía mucho que decir. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló prolongadamente.

"La primera vez que salí con él me di cuenta de que su mente y su voluntad ya estaban en ti, en protegerte…quizás ni él lo sabía en ese momento pero era muy obvio…aún así no quise verlo, quise hacerme a la idea de que…si…llegáramos a otros niveles…podía empezar a gustarle…fallé, fallé completamente"

"¿Amarme? ¿De qué hablas? Nunca me dio esa…ni la más ligera impresión o idea, nunca, ¿porqué habría de hacerlo? Tu viste cómo se marchó, tú estabas ahí" Dijo distante, deteniendo el llanto.

Anzu reflexionó lo que acababa de escuchar y retomó la plática.

"El día que perdió ese duelo contra Rafael…ese día Yugi jamás podré olvidarlo, no creo volver a ver un hombre tan devastado, arrepentido, hundido en la tristeza."

Yugi frunció el seño, imitó la posición en la que se encontraba Anzu e intentó concentrarse en sus palabras.

"Durante esos días fuimos muy cercanos, nadie más se atrevía a dirigirle más de tres palabras, no queríamos culparlo pero…¿cómo evitarlo? Él activó esa carta aún sabiendo las consecuencias. Los chicos, Rebeca e incluso yo lo responsabilizamos en silencio… sin embargo, ¿qué debía hacer yo? ¿Ignorarlo y dejar que su dolor lo consumiera? Ya estaba sufriendo bastante así que decidí apoyarlo, de una u otra forma… Una parte de mí me decía que ese era el momento para declararle mis sentimientos." Pausó un momento su relato para estirar brazos y piernas , se incorporó sobre la mesita, tomó lentamente la taza caliente y le dio un pequeño sorbo buscando aclararse la garganta "Pero no pude, estaba demasiado preocupada por ti y él no pensaba en otra cosa que no fueras tu, entonces…en realidad no tenía caso intentarlo." Se quedó unos instantes inmóvil y en silencio sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos, Yugi comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, teniendo dificultades para aceptar todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban cuando la joven continuó "Pero sí pasó algo"

Sus últimas palabras captaron la atención del ex duelista sentado en el otro extremo del sillón, su corazón pareció dar un brinco y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, intentando ahogar el nudo que tenía en la garganta logró articular un par de palabras.

"¿Qué…pasó?" dijo al aire con un hilillo de voz.

Anzu sorbió más chocolate caliente dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa, retomó su posición en el sillón acurrucándose en uno de los cojines y meditó una vez más sus palabras.

"Fue durante la noche de ese día, cuando perdió el duelo, todos estaban tan tensos que él se alejó del grupo, pasaron unas horas y como vi que no regresaba fui a buscarlo, lo encontré a pocos metros del camper, sentado solitariamente en medio de la nada"

_flashback_

Era media noche en el frío desierto y Anzu, visiblemente preocupada se acercaba cuidadosamente hasta donde se encontraba el atormentado espíritu milenario, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta afelpada, llevando consigo una cobija.

"Uh…Yami…" Llamó la joven al espíritu, que se encontraba sentado en la arena, con las piernas flexionadas, mirando al cielo y dándole la espalda.

No obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo era una reacción esperada.

"Yami está helando aquí afuera, ¿porqué no vienes adentro? Hay bastante espacio para todos nosotros, no te preocupes por eso." Dijo disimulando su nerviosismo e incomodidad.

El ex faraón continuó como si no hubiera nadie más ahí, causando que la chica detrás de él suspirara pesadamente resignándose.

"Te voy a dejar esto aquí a un lado… sé que me estás escuchando…"

Para ese momento la chica ojiazul ya estaba a punto de llegar al límite de su paciencia, seguro, los dos estaban pasando por un momento difícil, su día no había sido el mejor de todos, de hecho nunca lo había visto tan deprimido pero eso no le daba ningún derecho de ser grosero.

"¡Oye! Contéstame al menos" le recriminó reemplazando su preocupación y nerviosismo por indignación, posicionándose justo en frente de él, pero nada la preparó para enfrentar lo que vio; un espíritu milenario, una vez faraón, campeón del Duelo de monstruos que se reducía a un hombre en la completa miseria, débil en todos los sentidos, sus ojos hinchados y rojizos se perdían en el manto infinito de estrellas, sus ropas estaban sucias y cubiertas de arena.

Anzu tragó saliva sintiendo como la preocupación y ansiedad regresaban a inundar todo su ser.

"Esto…nos duele a todos…pero Yami no ganarás nada alejándote e ignorándonos. Además…" sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir movería fibras sensibles que quizás no debiera tocar en esas circunstancias pero ya no quedaban más opciones "…¡Además Yugi sacrificó su alma para que tú pudieras seguir!"

No pudo decir si aquello había alcanzado los oídos del espíritu o si sencillamente era el tiempo adecuado para hablar, pero finalmente Yami dio señales de vida.

"He perdido…algo más importante que mi vida…" dijo casi suspirando y con voz ronca.

"¡Pero lo vamos a rescatar! Por eso debes ser fuerte, debemos…por él Yami, si permanecemos juntos podremos lograrlo, sólo …sólo no te rindas así" Alentó la joven sentándose a una distancia prudente del espíritu.

"¿Y si nunca vuelvo a verlo?" el espíritu lanzó la pregunta al aire, no se estaba dirigiendo a Anzu, quien ni siquiera sabía si ya había notado su presencia.

"Claro que lo veremos, hemos estado en situaciones peores…" se detuvo en seco al caer en la cuenta de que en realidad esa era la peor de las situaciones.

"No entiendes Anzu…" el espíritu finalmente movió la cabeza para ver directamente a su amiga, confirmándole que había escuchado todo lo que ésta había dicho. La joven se quedó congelada en su lugar. "Yugi…mi aibou…él…significa mucho para mi"

"Si, te entiendo Yami, ustedes dos han peleado juntos durante estos años, han pasado por tanto… estoy segura de que son grandes amigos" comentó la joven ojiazul intentando alejar el tema que estaban a punto de tocar.

El rostro de Yami se ensombreció de repente, sus grandes y expresivos ojos se cubrieron de tristeza. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y la exhaló casi dolorosamente.

"Lo amo"

Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para liberar de un gran peso a la joven ojiazul, uno que la oprimía, restringía pero a la vez la llenaba de cierta seguridad, de una falsa esperanza a la que quería seguir aferrándose.

"Con toda mi alma y mis fuerzas…"

"Yo…creo que ahora te entiendo mejor Yami" fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir, en realidad deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, correr hasta quedar sin fuerzas ni aliento, mientras sus lágrimas se secaban con el viento helado del desierto nocturno.

"No…" una sonrisa herida escapó de los labios del ex faraón, su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear. Respiró profundamente una vez más y se preparó para mostrar por primera vez su verdadera cara. "No conozco nada de este mundo, no debería estar en él, éste no es mi tiempo ni espacio, todos los días son un constante recordatorio de eso, de que tengo una misión que cumplir urgentemente y que ni siquiera puedo recordarla, de que no pertenezco aquí…"

"Pero nunca… nunca te ves …bueno, así, siempre estás tan seguro de…"

"Si dejara ese acto me derrumbaría por completo Anzu, ese exceso de confianza es … un escudo, con todo eso…el saber que Yugi está a mi lado es lo único que me da fuerzas para continuar, él es el único que me ha hecho sentir… feliz, cómodo, tranquilo…" De repente una chispa iluminó sus ojos y su tono de voz se aclaró un poco "Cuando duerme por las noches su tranquilidad me da paz y cuando despierta por las mañanas siempre me anima y no me permite rendirme…aún después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar, de las veces que lo he expuesto al peligro, con esto…debería odiarme pero casi puedo sentir que no me culpa…"

"¿Lo sabe?"

"No" fue una respuesta categórica y sin lugar a más cuestionamientos, sin embargo el espíritu sintió que aún quedaba mucho por agregar. "Al principio pensaba que estos sentimientos eran …fraternales o simplemente amistosos y que no debía pensar en expresarlos porque eran…_naturales_. Después descubrí que también…sentía deseos por él" ambos se sonrojaron inevitablemente ante tal confesión. "Que quería tocarlo, deseaba tocarlo, sentirlo, aspirar su aroma, claro en mi estado eso no era posible, incluso dentro del rompecabezas podía percibir un poco de su esencia y sentir su piel, pero era, no sé cómo explicarlo…cómo una sensación incompleta, igual que tocar algo con guantes"

"¿Pero porqué no se lo has dicho? Estoy segura que a él no le importara ese… _detalle_" comentó ella un poco más tranquila.

"Porque no lo merezco Anzu, lo que pasó hoy fue un gran ejemplo" su semblante volvió a la oscuridad y melancolía "Soy egoísta, tan sólo lo lastimaría, tú misma has estado todas esas veces que ha estado en peligro por mi culpa; por poco lo pierdo en el duelo contra Pegasus, en el duelo contra Marik… sé que él quiere ayudarme pero no es justo que por mi culpa pase por esas cosas…y hoy…lo perdí al fin. Esto que pasó…me hizo reaccionar, ver las cosas como son, si llegara a confesarle lo que siento, esto tan intenso y maravilloso, lo haría infeliz, por todo lo que le he hecho sufrir, porque no podría tocarlo ni demostrarle cuánto lo amo, no puedo darle lo que merece…nunca podré. "La voz se le quebró y una silenciosa y furtiva lágrima escapó y resbaló por su mejilla. "Algún día me iré para siempre y eso será inevitable, por más que peleemos o nos aferremos eso tendrá que suceder porque yo no pertenezco aquí…¿y que pasará entonces? ¡Él se quedará aquí sufriendo por este estúpido que no puede proteger lo que más ama! " Finalmente el espíritu se derrumbó y soltó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Anzu tomó unos instantes para comprender todo lo que el ex faraón le había confesado, no sabía que decir ni cómo animarlo, ciertamente él tenía razón, pero se equivocaba al creer que era egoísta, Anzu pensaba que la decisión de no hablar para proteger a Yugi había sido lo más desinteresado que pudo haber hecho, aunque no podía ni imaginar el sufrimiento que consumía su alma.

"Vamos a salvar su alma te lo prometo." Aseguró la joven poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del espíritu intentando calmarlo"

"Eres la única que sabe de esto" dijo Yami aún llorando.

"Y supongo que así quieres que se mantenga"

El espíritu asintió sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca, la joven no resistió más y soltó a llorar también, los dos se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio, sufriendo por su parte. Anzu no comprendía el dolor en el alma del espíritu, él no sabía que acababa del romperle el corazón a la joven ojiazul.

_Fin de flashback_

"Nunca más volvimos a hablar del tema y yo no se lo había contado a nadie hasta ahora, decidimos que eso sería lo mejor para todos, pero ahora veo que no fue así." Respiró profundamente al finalizar su relato.

Yugi sintió que ya no le quedaba más energía en el cuerpo y se dejó caer en el sillón, recostándose a unos centímetros de las piernas de Anzu.

"Tú lo amabas" fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

"Con toda mi alma" respondió el joven ex duelista con la mirada clavada en el techo.

"Perdóname por nunca decirte esto Yugi, no creas que lo hice porque intentaba algo… con él"

"No Anzu" se apresuró a aclarar "Te entiendo…créeme"

"Pero…es que cada vez que quería confesártelo, me venían a la mente sus palabras y creía que tenía razón…bueno, también estás sufriendo…que era lo que queríamos evitar…"

"Quisiera simplemente olvidarlo"

"Hay…opciones, métodos…muchas cosas…para eso"

"Es que no puedo, aún siento su presencia"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"A veces siento que sigue en este mundo, incluso he llegado a escucharlo, a soñar con él, que me toca y se siente… muy real"

Anzu enmudeció de repente.

"Él dijo que esto pasaría"

"¿¡Qué, qué dijo!?" exclamó incorporándose en el sillón, albergando un efímero rayo de esperanza.

"Calma Yugi, sólo dijo que tus sentidos se confundirían y bueno, después de tantos años de compartir un cuerpo y mente te harían creer que él sigue aquí"

Y con eso la pequeña motivación que le quedaba se esfumó, aunque sabía que era algo imposible y lejano le gustaba aferrarse a ella.

"Entiendo…" susurró desplomándose nuevamente e invitando una nueva depresión.

La joven ojiazul no pudo evitar sentirse culpable más aún cuando sabía que lo que estaba a punto de explicarle lo pondría peor pero ya no podían esperar al mejor momento.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

La trama se revela y nos acercamos a la conclusión, cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido, ustedes son geniales y les deseo el mejor de los días

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Rompecabezas incompletos

Capítulo 8

"No me atrevo a pedirte que te sientas mejor"

Cómo describir un sentimiento vacío, cómo explicar lo que se experimenta cuando una parte de ti te abandona para siempre.

"Porque, como ya te he dicho…me he cansado de decirte, no puedo alcanzar a entender cómo te estás sintiendo, ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo"

Cuando no sabes qué es lo que te espera en el futuro te puedes aferrar a una pequeña luz de ilusión que brilla al final del inmenso túnel de la espera.

"También me he cansado de _intentar_ entenderte, he pensado en mil soluciones Yugi créeme que lo he hecho"

Pero cuando sabes que en ese largo túnel que te espera por el resto de tu existencia no habrá más luz lo único que puedes sentir es el vacío.

"Nosotros somos tus mejores amigos y no lo entendemos…así que… ni siquiera hablemos de psicólogos y no creo que un religioso llegue a comprender algo de esto…"

Porque si algo era seguro en la vida de Yugi Muto, a parte de la muerte, era que una parte de su alma ya no estaba presente.

"Y yo ya no puedo con esta situación, se me fue de las manos ¿sabes?"

Anzu ya no pensaba lo que decía simplemente explicaba lo que sentía, tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio en los que Yugi no había hecho más que permanecer inmóvil tumbado sobre el sillón ella ya no sabía qué más hacer.

"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? Los otros niños te molestaban mucho y yo no lo soportaba, me enfurecía que te lastimaran y que tú no te defendieras, pero al final del día todo se arreglaba; venías a esta misma casa y te sentabas en ese mismo sillón con tus rodillas raspadas por los empujones y con las mangas de la sudadera manchadas de lágrimas secas, yo te traía un balde con agua y jabón y cuando terminabas estabas listo para un juego de mesa, ver alguna película de dibujos animados o comer mucho helado con una gran hamburguesa" el recuerdo de la hamburguesa le iluminó el rostro y formó una melancólica sonrisa "Siempre has amado las hamburguesas Yug, recuerdo que podías comer hasta dos porciones más grandes que tu cabeza"

Intentaba hacer un chiste, alegrar y aligerar el pesado aire pero él parecía estar en algún lugar diferente, muy lejos de ahí. Ella realmente no esperaba una reacción, hablaba más para sí misma y en voz alta para estar segura de que aquello era real, para convencerse.

"Y sonreías a pesar de todo, nada te alcanzaba en realidad, sí, te molestaban y lastimaban pero tú sólo decías cosas como…como _me caí porque soy muy torpe, fue mi culpa_… y sonreías…¡sonreías! Y era de verdad, en verdad creías que esos niños no lo hacían con maldad. Nos sentábamos a mirar la TV, leíamos tiras cómicas, jugábamos algo y al final del día se terminaban todos los problemas, venía el abuelo y te llevaba en hombros porque terminabas cansadísimo, a veces te quedabas a dormir, inventábamos juegos e historias de terror…¡Y la vida era tan fácil Yugi!" En algún momento sus palabras salían con tal velocidad que se tropezaban y aumentaban de tono, se acompañaban de lágrimas y se convertían en una plegaria.

"¿¡Por qué no puede volver a ser como antes?! EL autocontrol había quedado en el olvido, ya sólo le restaba la negación y el reclamo contra la nada. "Ya todo eso quedó en un pasado muy lejano, tanto que no puedo si quiera creer que en realidad pasó…"

Anzu paró un momento para ocultar la cara entre las manos, el cabello le caía a los lados ensombreciéndola aún más, lloró sonora y desconsoladamente.

Yugi permaneció acostado en el sillón, las ojeras, producto del insomnio de días pasados, se acentuaron, sentía la garganta seca y pastosa, piquetes en las sienes y el indescriptible sentimiento de vacío comenzaba a sofocarlo, sin embargo el llanto de Anzu no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzarlo en el mundo de desconsuelo en el que se encontraba.

Pero eso ya lo sabía.

El llanto de Anzu se extinguió lentamente, los sollozos se convirtieron en suspiros silenciosos y recobró la calma y el control.

"Me duele haberlo perdido pero me está doliendo aún más verte así, pensar que no te puedo ayudar porque ni siquiera te entiendo… comienzo a creer que fue la peor de las ideas darte esas estúpidas cartas"

La simple mención de esos objetos provocó que Yugi moviera los ojos en su dirección, llamando su atención.

"Tanto mantenerlo en secreto para que al final el valiente faraón se acobardara y terminara confesándote lo que siempre te ocultó"

Le pareció notar que Yugi movía ligeramente la cabeza y una pequeña idea se dejó ver.

"Tan sólo era un cobarde…"

Una lágrima fugitiva escapó y rodó por la mejilla de Yugi.

"Tuvo que esperar a desaparecer de este mundo para decírtelo…y ni siquiera pudo hacerlo personalmente, no, tenía que involucrarnos a todos en esta tontería"

La respuesta se manifestó en el rostro del pequeño que se deformaba mostrando una mueca de dolor.

"Quizás ni te amaba" Dijo Anzu esforzándose por sonar lo más hiriente posible, torció la boca y enarcó las cejas con maldad pero no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente.

"¡Lo hacía!" Un grito desgarrador casi instantáneo confirmó la reacción esperada. Yugi se levantó casi milagrosamente, con el rostro ya empapado de lágrimas que le nublaban la visión, con brazos y piernas temblorosas. Anzu se apresuró a abrazarlo con fuerza.

"¡Lo sabía, yo lo sabía todo! ¡Y él se marchó sabiendo!" Intentó decir entre sollozos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

"Yugi, ¿de qué estás hablando?... No te entiendo"

"Todo esto fue tan tonto… tan tonto" se lamentó amargamente, las lágrimas no cesaban. "Y todo para protegerme"

Anzu rompió el contacto y lo miro con preocupación.

"Yugi no entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?"

Él respiro hondo tratando de reprimir las lágrimas y comenzó a hablar con dificultad.

"Yo sentía, siento…" se corrigió de inmediato "algo por él y él lo correspondía"

"Pero nunca se lo confesaron" se aventuró a conjeturar tratando de ayudar al fluir de sus palabras.

"Más que eso" Se sonrojó tímidamente en un instante, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza como quien quiere recordar algo con muchas fuerzas, Anzu tragó saliva.

"Nos amamos"

Esas últimas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire por unos segundos ante la incomprensión de Anzu que no alcanzaba a dimensionar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Dentro de una de las cámaras mentales"

Tan intuitiva y astuta como había sido siempre, la joven ató cabos al oír las palabras clave y se quedó paralizada durante unos instantes.

"Ustedes…"

"Después de lo de Leviatán…" comenzó sin dar más preámbulo sabiendo que su mejor amiga comprendía el contexto.

"Llegamos a la playa antes que todos ustedes, él no se atrevía a mirarme y yo podía sentir su dolor…es… "se detuvo para meditar la explicación que daría "Cuando estábamos conectados podíamos sentir las emociones del otro tal y como las estuviera experimentando, pero también podíamos ocultárnoslas así que… " tomó aire profundamente y desvió la mirada hacia el techo desconociendo cómo se veía Anzu "Al reunirnos por primera vez durante aquél incidente, en aquel templo, sentí que me estaba ocultando sus emociones, yo sólo quería correr a sus brazos y decirle que le perdonaba todo pero no pude"

"Dices cuando fuiste liberado y tu alma regresó al rompecabezas" Recapituló Anzu para no perder el hilo del relato, él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

"En ese momento me ocultó sus sentimientos por completo y se los guardó para sí mismo, sabes todo lo que pasó después… me fue imposible si quiera pensar o considerar preguntarle, durante esas horas me pareció tan inalcanzable, tan solitario, tan atormentado de cargar con toda esa responsabilidad… me sentí mal por él pero también me sentí como un inútil" El pequeño volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo como una herida volvía a abrirse.

"¿Pero qué pasó en la playa?" Insistió ella para evitar que se derrumbara nuevamente.

"Si, la playa" abrió los ojos súbitamente recordando lo que iba a decir "Bueno… cuando recobré el conocimiento él ya estaba muy lejos de mí, mirando el mar tan distante como siempre, pero olvidó ocultar sus sentimientos y fue como lo supe todo; lo que sentía por mí y el dolor que le causaba no poder expresármelo… en cierta forma sentí todo lo que te confesó esa noche, sentí que se ahogaba, que se asfixiaba con tanto dolor pero lo peor fue que se culpaba por todo, por haber llegado a mi vida, por enamorarse, por lastimarme…se decía a sí mismo que era un ser maligno lleno de oscuridad, se torturó tanto a sí mismo que me asusté….perdí el control sobre mis emociones…"

"Y él lo notó" Yugi volvió a darle la razón con la cabeza

"Sintió mi miedo y cuando volteó para mirarme lo vi como nunca volví a hacerlo, llorando, sorprendido, asustado, indefenso, en su descuido me había confesado su amor y su decisión de no amarme en unos segundos y pude notar algo de alivio en sus ojos, incluso algo de paz en su expresión, no me atreví a mencionar una sola palabra mucho menos a moverme o reaccionar si quiera…" Volvió a cerrar los ojos, una lágrima resbaló y el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa tierna "Corrió hacía mí, me abrazó con fuerza y me besó".

"Woaaah espera espera" Anzu agitó las manos en el aire y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de confusión "Él nos dijo explícitamente que nunca se habían confesado sus sentimientos y que tú ni siquiera sospechabas"

"También me dijo que les diría eso" confesó Yugi con una sonrisa culposa pero tímida

"Ahora sí que no entiendo de qué se trata todo esto" admitió ella con sus grandes ojos azules bien abiertos

"Te prometo que llegaré a esa parte Anzu… es sólo que…"una nueva sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, esta vez una que la joven castaña no veía desde hacía varias semanas "Acabo de recordarlo todo"

"Algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con más magia egipcia y milenaria ¿no, Yugi?" No salía de su sorpresa pero su expresión también se iluminó al ver a su mejor amigo salir tan repentinamente de su profunda depresión.

"Si algo así" dejó escapar una risita inocente

"Bueno…entonces… eso quiere decir, que, bueno, ustedes…ustedes dos"

La respuesta fue un par de mejillas sonrosadas sobre un rostro que fue cubierto por un par de manos casi al instante.

"¡Wow no me lo puedo creer!" estaba genuinamente feliz y emocionada por su amigo, por unos instantes todo había vuelto a ser como esos días de hamburguesas y juegos "¿Pero cómo?"

"Esa misma noche después de Leviatán y justo antes del torneo de Kaiba descubrimos que dentro del rompecabezas había una cámara mental oculta hasta ese momento claro, Yami entendió que al haber aceptado su propia oscuridad se había acercado un poco a sus memorias, así entendería más sobre sí mismo, bueno, eso y el aceptar… eso"

"¿Qué? ¿Aceptar qué Yugi? Ahora me dices, me vas a contar todo" se le abalanzó encima rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y despeinándolo con el otro, ambos rieron y jugaron un largo rato. "Me lo debes, no puedo creer que no nos lo dijeras, ¿él va a volver?"

Yugi dejó de reír pero la sonrisa no lo abandonó.

"No puedo contestar eso… no ahora, no porque no quiera, es sólo que ni siquiera yo lo sé"

"Oh…oh, bueno pero entonces no tenemos porqué preocuparnos ahora, ¡vamos cuéntamelo!" le animó ahuyentando cualquier ápice de tristeza que pudiera permanecer.

"Cuando dejó de ocultar sus sentimientos esa parte de su mente se liberó también, una parte que nos permitió sentirnos el uno al otro, no físicamente como te siento a ti o a otras personas, era algo diferente…."

"Yugi lo estás haciendo muy difícil, sólo dime qué pasó entre ustedes, yo te he contado absolutamente todo acerca de mis relaciones" reprochó ella con un falso tono de regaño

"Ojalá pudiera hacerlo fácil Anzu" se quedó pensativo mirando a algún punto arbitrario hasta que algo pareció cruzar por su cabeza "además hay otra carta"

"¿La hay? ¿dónde?"

Yugi levantó lentamente su dedo y la señaló fijamente de manera dramática, ella le miró confundida y enarcó una ceja como pidiendo una explicación.

"Tú sabes dónde está"

"¿Yo? Pero si ya te di todas, al menos las que guardaba y de verdad que no te estoy ocultando nada, yo también quiero saber de qué se trata todo este asunto…"

"Tranquila" la interrumpió extendiendo las manos en el aire, con una sonrisa y una cómica gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente "Él te dio algo, les dio"

Anzu estaba a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo y pensó su respuesta.

"Tienes razón"

Corrió hacia el piso superior dejando a Yugi solo y sorprendido de la rapidez en su reacción, desde su lugar podía escuchar sus pasos apresurados moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación, se oía que movía algunas cosas y dejaba caer otras, el ajetreó se detuvo en seco y con el mismo ritmo anterior la joven regresó corriendo con una carta, esta vez era una del duelo monstruos, una criatura conocida como _amistad brillante_.

"Esto" dijo Anzu a punto de quedarse sin aliento y entregándole la carta.

Yugi la observó con calma y detenimiento, le dio la vuelta un par de veces y encontró algo inusual en la parte inferior, una inscripción en letra muy pequeña y con plumón negro.

"_Donde te conocí y empezó_" Leyó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que pensaba su posible significado, Anzu se adelantó a sus conclusiones.

"Ahí está la siguiente carta que te dejó"

Se concentró para recapitular desde el principio; hicieron contacto por primera vez durante el duelo contra Kaiba antes de entrar al castillo de Pegasus, pero se refería a un tiempo anterior, había empezado a sentir la presencia del espíritu días antes de eso, pero él ya lo conocía…entonces, ¡claro! Se refería al momento en el que Yugi pudo completar el rompecabezas y él fue libre, se conocieron aunque quizás no conscientemente y ahí empezó todo.

"¡El patio trasero de la escuela, cerca de la piscina!"

Fueron las últimas palabras en ser pronunciadas y como si se hubieran tratado de una señal ambos se pusieron los zapatos al instante y salieron corriendo hacia tal ubicación.

Continuará…

Notas:

Vaya cuánto tiempo… pero aún sigo viva y esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba así que no se preocupen porque llegaremos al final! Pues decidí que el pequeño Yugi y compañía habían sufrido bastante y merecían un pequeño respiro, no se relajen tanto porque eso no significa que ya se acabó el drama!


End file.
